


La deuxième étoile à droite et tout droit jusqu'au matin.

by FantasticWriter



Series: Une fois il y avait, une fois il y aura... [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cursed Captain Hook | Killian Jones, F/M, Original Character(s), Parent Captain Hook | Killian Jones
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticWriter/pseuds/FantasticWriter
Summary: Le capitaine Crochet voit sa vie basculer lorsqu'il découvre qu'il est père d'un petit garçon de sept ans. Ce jour-là, il fait un vœux : Il sera le père que le garçon mérite et ne laissera pas son fils connaitre le sentiment d'abandon qui l'a tant fait souffrir. Il jure d'abandonner sa vengeance pour le bien de son enfant. Bien entendu, quelques semaines plus tard la méchante reine lance sa malédiction.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Henry Mills, Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Prince Charming | David Nolan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Henry Mills & Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: Une fois il y avait, une fois il y aura... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008918
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

La nuit était tombée depuis deux heures. Les rumeurs et l'agitation du quai s'étaient, finalement, atténuées. La population résidente était retournée chez elle tandis que les marins avaient rejoint leur navire ou, plus vraisemblablement, la taverne locale.

Encore maintenant, peu de personnes se risquaient à sortir la nuit. La méchante reine avait été défaite et la royauté attendait un enfant, la vie dans le royaume redevenait, peu à peu, paisible et normale alors que les conséquences du règne de Regina se sontompaient. On avait encore peur de la méchante reine. On avait encore peur qu'elle revienne sur son trône.

D'autant plus que la méchante reine ne voulait pas abandonner. Malgré toutes les bonnes nouvelles du royaume, la population craignait que Regina mette en exécution son ultime vengeance, promise le jour même du mariage de Blanche-Neige et de son prince.

Aussi, la majorité des personnes ne trouvaient pas le courage de circuler dans les rues après la lumière du jour. L'homme qui sortit de la taverne ne faisait pas partie de ce groupe de personnes. En vérité, il était, justement, l'un de ses êtres que la population craignait de rencontrer. Un pirate! Ou, ce n'était pas, non plus, n'importe quel pirate. Il s'agit là du capitaine Crochet en personne! L'un des plus redoutables hommes à avoir navigué sur les mers.

Crochet s'éloigna d'un pas chaloupé d'un marin revenu depuis peu d'un long voyage en mer. Sa haute silhouette vêtue de cuir cheminait sans hésitation dans les rues vers les quais. Quiconque l'aurait aperçu se serait empressé de s'éloigner. Une colère mal réprimée se dégageait du dangereux pirate.

Et, en effet, Crochet était furieux. Après tous ces siècles de recherches et d'attentes impatientes, il avait découvert comment prendre sa revanche. Après des siècles d'exil dans cette île maudite, il avait découvert la visibilité du crocodile. Pourtant, le sort s'acharner sur lui depuis, maintenant qu'il connaissait ce secret, le pirate ne se produisait plus aucune trace du Ténébreux.

Nul n'avait plus entendu parler de lui depuis plusieurs mois. Apparemment, il avait tenté de gruger la mauvaise personne (une royauté de trop). Crochet avait interrogé un bon nombre d'individus mais personne, parmi eux, n'avait pas voulu ou avait pu approfondir le sujet. Ce n’était pas une surprise! Personne de sens ne souhaite attirer l'attention d'un être aussi puissant et impitoyable que le ténébreux. Ou personne ne voulait admettre avoir été en affaire avec lui.

Crochet n'abandonnerait pas, cependant. Il était trop proche de venger Milah! Il savait, maintenant, comment contrôler et tuer Rumplestiltskin. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver ce poignard puis le crocodile. Il avait déjà une piste pour trouver le poignard. Il venait de découvrir que la méchante reine avait, dans ses cellules, un levier de poids contre le ténébreux. La servante du crocodile! Crochet ignorait quel conflit existait entre le crocodile et la méchante reine et aurait préféré ne pas se plonger dans le jeu de puissances de ces êtres magiques mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer sa chance! Cette servante était sa meilleure chance de mettre la main sur l'arme ténébreuse. Elle devait savoir quelque chose! Elle avait passé plus de temps que tout le monde auprès du crocodile et s'était échappée indemne.

Le pas de Crochet ralentit alors qu'il approchait de son navire. Le Jolly Roger dominait les voiliers qui l'entouraient. Les deux mâts ne passaient, certainement, pas inaperçu et, même après toutes ces décennies, le cœur du pirate se gonflait de fierté à sa vue. Les bois bruns élégants peints (certains de couleurs jaunes vifs, d'autres rouges ou bleus) le long de la coque contrastaient avec la quille d'un blanc pur. Le navire avait aussi des voiles blanches mais elles étaient, pour l'heure, attachées en grappes autour des mâts, et d'innombrables cordes et poids pendaient dans l'air libre. Pourtant, même sans les immenses voiles blanches déployées, son navire avait toujours l'air majestueux et sa vue-bas, dans le petit port, coupait le souffle à quiconque l'admirait. Le temps n'avait pas de prix sur cette beauté aux bois enchantés. Voilà pourquoi beaucoup de capitaines jalousaient Crochet. Enfin, son navire était l'une des raisons ...

Ce ne fut pas la vue de son navire qui fit ralentir les pas de Crochet jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement immobile. Non, ce qui figea dans ses pas fût la femme assise sur des caisses à proximité du Jolly. Louisette! 

Louisette était une veuve d'une trentaine d'années qui vivait en dehors du village. Crochet vérifié régulièrement depuis son retour du pays imaginaire. Ils n'entretient pas de relations amoureuses sérieuses mais, chaque fois que le Jolly Roger mettait l'ancre ici, ils se rencontraient. Ce n'était pas pas de l'amour mais c'était quelque chose. De quoi garder son cœur au chaud la nuit. Quelque a choisi qui lui rappelait l'homme qu'il était. L'homme avant le pirate. Ils étaient amis avant d'être amants. 

En compagnie de Louisette, Crochet s'était senti libre d'être lui-même. Ils couchaient ensemble mais ils étaient amis, rien de plus. Crochet avait senti assez en confiance pour donner son véritable nom à la jeune femme. Ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis que le Ténébreux avait bouleversé sa vie.

Crochet ne se montrait donc pas surpris de trouver Louisette à l'attendre. Ce fût son apparence malade et émaciée qui l'immobilisa un moment.

Il approcha, ensuite, à grands pas de son amie. Ce ne fut que lorsque arriva près d'elle qu'il découvrit l'enfant endormi contre elle. Elle se redresse un peu à son approche et lui décocha un pauvre sourire. Même avec le manque de lumière, Crochet pouvait voir son teint blafard et ses traits tirés, trop maigres.

\- Louisette. Souffla le pirate, devinant déjà la triste vérité.

\- Killian. J'espérais te parler en privé.

Crochet, malgré sa réputation, n'hésite pas à accorder le souhait de la jeune femme. Il soulève, sans effort, le garçon endormi avant de suivre la silhouette chancelante de sa mère jusqu'à sa cabine. Les lanternes y étaient allumées; aussi, pour la première fois, il eut un aperçu complet des traits de l'enfant et se figea de nouveau.

Il lança un rapide regard vers Louisette en quête d'une confirmation. La jeune femme lui sourit simplement

\- Il te ressemble, n'est-ce pas?

Killian ne pouvait pas pas le nier. Cet enfant était de lui! Il était une version miniature de lui-même avec les cheveux avec un peu de reflet auburn, peut-être.

\- Je l'ai nommé Colin Liam Jones. Il a sept ans.

Killian hocha la tête puis détourna son regard du garçon avec difficulté.

\- Pourquoi maintenant, Louisette?

La jeune femme se décala sur la chaise inconfortable. Killian se crispa au son de sa respiration laborieuse. Il a capté pas plus tôt mais, dans le calme de sa cabine, elle devenait presque bruyante.

\- Je suis mourante, Killian, et une fois que je serais partie, il n'aura plus que toi.

Killian détourna les yeux de la femme amaigrie pour les poser sur l'enfant qui dormait toujours aussi innocemment. Et Maintenant? Maintenant, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il fallait faire. Non ! Il savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire! Il était toujours un homme honorable. Il ne laisserait jamais une femme s'occuper de son problème.

Il n'avait jamais pensé avoir un enfant à lui. Pendant un bref moment, il avait pensé pouvoir fonder une famille avec Milah et Bealfire. Un enfant qui serait lié à lui par le sang, cependant: il n'en avait jamais rêvé. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il ferait un bon père.

Comme si elle devinait ses pensées, Louisette attrapa la main du pirate et d'une douce pression le poussa à la regarder.

\- Il sera heureux et en sécurité auprès de toi. Je le sais, tu as le cœur généreux, Killian. Colin gagnera un bon père.

Killian plongea son regard dans ceux de la mère inattendue de son fils et hocha la tête. Par ce simple geste, il lui indiquait qu'il prendrait soin de Colin.

+

Killian renvoya son équipage et jeta l'ancre dans une petite crique avec une belle vue sur le château. Pendant quelques semaines, il accueillit Louisette et Colin sur le Jolly Roger. Il fit de son mieux pour rendre les derniers jours de la mère de son fils paisible. Voilà pourquoi son choix s'était porté sur cette paisible crique, avec cette belle vue. Rien ne viendrait les déranger ici. 

Durant ces quelques jours, il apprit, alors, à connaître son petit garçon et se lia facilement et rapidement à sa grande surprise. Colin était facile à aimer. Il était espiègle et généreux. Louisette s'installait, chaque jour, sur le pont et profitait du chaud soleil. L'espace d'un moment, Killian espéra que l'air du grand et le soleil lui serait rentable mais c'était un voeux pieux. La santé de Louisette se dégradait rapidement. Killian fit de son mieux pour soulager la jeune femme et la rassurer quant à l'avenir de leur fils.

La fascination de Colin pour le Jolly Roger avait fait rire sa mère et ravi Killian. Jamais Killian avait pensé aimer quelqu'un de cette manière et s'en inquiéter autant. Colin était un garçon radieux et énergique mais il avait une petite santé. Il avait des problèmes respiratoires même si, selon sa mère, il allait bien mieux maintenant qu'il était si près de la mer.

Les semaines attribuent autant de joie que de tristesse à Killian qui voyait son amie perdre rapidement ses dernières forces.

Finalement, Louisette s'éteignit paisiblement dans son sommeil et désirait enterrer sa mère, Colin se pressa contre Killian et l'appela, pour la première fois, papa. 

Et, avec ce simple mot, la vie du pirate bascula vraiment. Il oublia sa vengeance et fit une nouvelle promesse. Il promit, à tous les divinités trouvées et à lui-même, que ce petit garçon viendrait toujours en premier. Il l'aimerait et l'élèverait pour qu'il devienne un homme épanoui et courageux. Un homme meilleur que son père…. Killian se promit que son enfant ne connaîtrait jamais ce terrible sentiment d'abandon avec lequel il avait grandi. Colin savoir qu'il était désiré et aimé.

Bien entendu, une semaine plus tard, la méchante reine lança la malédiction dont elle avait menacé le royaume. Killian avait su que ce n'était qu'une question d'heures. La méchante était venue le trouver et avait essayé de lui confier un travail. Pour le plus grand soulagement de Killian, elle avait accepté son refus sans effusion de sang. D'après ce que Killian avait entendu de la méchante reine, celle-ci n'appréciait pas qu'on lui impose un refus. Killian s'était, sans doute, échappé de cette entrevue vivante parce que la reine Regina était proche de la victoire.

Il était trop tard au navire pour fuir. Il venait de poser les pieds sur le pont de son navire équipé d'un immense nuage sombre avait commencé à s'élever. Il s'était précipité vers Colin qui fixait, figé, le nuage maléfique et réalisé enlacé. 

Debout sur le pont de son navire, Killian ne pouvait que regarder le nuage magique se rapprocher, inexorablement.

\- Papa? Murmura Colin.

Killian s'accroupit pour se mettre à hauteur des yeux de son fils tremblant. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour échapper à la malédiction. Colin agrippait avec force le crochet de son père. Killian avait eu la gorge nouée par l'émotion lorsque Colin n'avait pas peur. Les yeux bleus de Colin, si semblables aux siens, cherchaient sur le visage de Killian, l'assurance que tout irait bien. Il attendait des mots de réconfort que Killian ne pouvait pas prononcer. 

Aussi, plutôt que de mentir à Colin, il le prit dans ses bras et le blottit contre sa poitrine, lui bloquant la vue du nuage maléfique. Killian fixait, quant à lui, toujours celui-ci lors de l'enveloppe, son fils et lui. 

Il savait que ce qui les attendait serait terrible. La vengeance désespérée d'un méchant ne pouvait que l'être. Il en savait longtemps sur le sujet! Malgré tout, lorsque le nuage les frappa, il espérait encore. Tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était que son fils soit encore avec lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma avait besoin d’oublier, au moins pour quelques jours. La mort de Graham l’avait plus touchée qu’elle l’aurait pensé. Elle n’avait pas encore eu vraiment le temps C’était suffisamment dure d’y faire face sans que Gold et Regina continuent de la manipuler et de la menacer. Emma avait besoin d’une pause et de s’isoler un moment pour faire le point. 

Seulement dans cette ville, les lieux où se saouler semblaient rares. Emma avait repéré le Rabbit Hole mais elle n’était pas dans l’état d’esprit pour ce type de bar. Granny vendait de l’alcool mais Emma s’imaginait mal se saouler dans l’établissement beaucoup trop familial. Elle avait, donc, parlé du pub irlandais près du port. Il était essentiellement fréquenté par les marins. Discret et calme, il était pile ce que recherchait Emma, selon la serveuse.

La blonde, n’ayant rien à perdre, se trouvait, à présent, devant le dit pub. Une enseigne peinte à la main devançait l’entrée du pub et clamait le nom du bar. Le nid-du-corbeau. L’enseigne représentait le nid-de-pid des vieux voiliers. Il y avait une petite terrasse en bois, évoquant le pont d’un bateau, juste devant, sans doute pour accueillir des tables les jours plus cléments.

Espérant que l’intérieur réponde aux promesses de Ruby, Emma entra. Il y eut un calme de quelques secondes alors que les occupants repéraient la nouvelle venue mais les conversations reprirent vite.

Emma laissa, un bref instant, son regard s’attarder dans le pub. Il dégageait une atmosphère paisible et conviviale. Les tables étaient assez espacées pour offrir discrétion à leurs occupants. Un petit feu ronflait dans la cheminée diffusant une agréable odeur de santal.

Emma s’aventura jusqu’au comptoir où quelques hommes sirotaient une grande chope. Le regard d’Emma rencontra le regard du barman qui inclina la tête avant de finir avec son client actuel.

L’homme était un homme grand, aux muscles minces. Il était assez beau pour faire sursauter le cœur durci d’Emma avec intérêt. Il possédait des yeux bleus brillants bordés de cils sombres et ses cheveux noirs en désordre, ébouriffés, qui semblaient en contradiction avec son image autrement immaculée. Il portait un simple jean et une chemise bleu marine mais le tout s’ajustait bien à sa personne, sans être indécent. 

Quelques minutes d’observations suffirent à Emma pour réaliser qu’il avait un style clairement méticuleux et de bonnes manières. Celles d'un gentleman. Et, encore une fois, Emma se dit que Storybrook comptait de beaux spécimens masculins.

Elle continua d’examiner le barman. Elle le trouvait familier sans pouvoir le situer jusqu’à ce que ça la frappe. Il était présent à l’enterrement de Graham ! Il s’était tenu à l’écart du rassemblement, cependant. Mary-Margaret lui avait dit qu’il était un bon ami de Graham mais n’avait pas pu approfondir.

Alors qu’il approchait, Emma réalisa que Graham ne devait pas être sa première perte. Il avait le regard d’un homme avec qui la vie n’a pas été tendre. Le même regard qu’Emma.

\- Sheriff. La salua-t-il alors qu’il approchait.

\- Emma. Le corrigea Emma.

Elle n’était pas encore habituée au titre et la mort de Graham était encore trop récente. Le visage ouvert du barman s’assombrit un peu sous l’effet de la tristesse et il hocha la tête, semblant comprendre le raisonnement silencieux d’Emma. Ce qui ne manqua pas de mettre mal à l’aise la jeune femme. 

Emma ne précisa, d’ailleurs, pas son nom. Elle avait appris, à ses dépends, que malgré sa taille plus importante qu’elle ne l’avait pensé, la communauté de Storybrook fonctionnait comme celle d’un petit village. Tout le monde avait vite su pour Emma et sa petite guerre avec le maire. De plus, s’il avait été ami avec Graham, Emma ne doutait pas que quelques-unes de leurs conversations aient tourné autour d’elle.

Le barman inclina la tête et un sourire facile naquit sur ses lèvres. Il tendit une main forte et assurée qu’Emma serra sans hésitation.

\- Killian Jones.

\- Qu’est-ce que je peux vous servir, amour ?

Emma haussa un sourcil, surprise par le nom affectueux et, en réaction, Killian rougit aussitôt. Lorsqu’elle comprit que Killian n’était pas du genre à flirter facilement, Emma commanda une simple bière sans commenter. Il se retourna pour la servir et Emma repéra, à cette occasion, la prothèse qui remplaçait sa main gauche. Toutefois, elle avait scolarisé son expression lorsqu’il revint vers elle. Ils gardèrent le silence un moment avant qu’Emma ne reprenne la parole.

\- Je suis désolé pour Graham. On m’a dit que vous étiez amis.

Killian déglutit avant de hocher la tête, brièvement.

\- Oui. On l'est devenu assez récemment. Il m’a beaucoup aidé par le passé.

Au ton qu’il avait pris, Emma comprit que, quoi qu’il se soit passé pour mettre ces deux-là en relation, l’évènement avait dû être dur pour Killian et qu’il n’avait aucune envie d’en parler. La blonde le comprit et ne chercha pas à approfondir le sujet. Ils continuèrent d’évoquer Graham quelque temps. Le barman ne s’éloignait que pour satisfaire quelques habitués puis revenait auprès d’Emma. Il ne tenta plus le moindre flirt. Emma comprit vite que même s’il avait un esprit fort et impétueux (comme le révéla certaines de ses actions et réflexions), il n’agirait pas facilement contre quelqu’un. Il ne se mettrait pas à l’avant de la scène, il était trop solitaire et introvertis par cela.

\- J’aurais aimé qu’il vienne me parler. On m’a dit qu’il agissait bizarrement. J’aurais pu l’aider, peut-être.

\- Je ne sais pas, Killian. On aurait dit qu’il entrait dans… Le fantasme de Henry.

Killian fronça les sourcils et son attention sembla croître.

\- Graham croyait en la malédiction d’Henry ?

\- Je ne savais pas que la croyance de Henry était connue de tout Storybrook.

\- Non, non… Il m’arrive de croiser ton garçon à la plage. Il aime m’entendre parler de l’époque où je naviguais. Il m’a parlé de la malédiction.

\- Et tu ne l’as pas détrompé.

\- Ca semblait inoffensif, Swan. Henry est solitaire et très imaginatif. Cela ne m’a pas inquiété, alors.

Emma ne répliqua pas. Chaque enfant solitaire s’adaptait à sa façon. Killian avait raison. C’était, sans doute, rien d’alarmant au début.

\- Alors qui pense-t-il que tu es ? 

Killian haussa les épaules et se gratta l’arrière de l’oreille, clairement mal à l’aise.

\- Le garçon pense que je suis le capitaine Crochet.

Emma cligna des yeux. Bien sûr, elle était peu surprise que Henry y songe avec le passé de Killian comme marin et son handicap. Toutefois, étant donné sa relation apparemment amicale avec celui-ci, elle trouvait étrange qu’il maintienne son choix.

\- Tu serais un méchant ? Toi ?

\- Le garçon estime que des événements tragiques auraient poussé Crochet dans la vie de pirate et que de mauvais choix ont fait de lui un méchant. Selon Henry, Crochet peut devenir un héros.

Emma grogna et Killian sourit.

\- Henry est un bon garçon. Il a besoin de plus de personnes qui l’écoutent… qui l’écoutent vraiment.

Emma eût l’impression pendant un moment qu’il ne parlait plus de Henry puis le moment passa.

\- Et que pense madame le maire de ton amitié avec Henry ? 

\- Ah ! Je ne pense pas que madame le maire en ait conscience. Ma relation avec les personnes influentes de cette ville est un peu tendue.

\- Les personnes in… Tu veux dire Regina et Gold ?

\- Oui. J’ai refusé un partenariat professionnel avec la première… et eût une liaison amoureuse avec la femme de Gold. Peut-être pas ma meilleure décision de vie... mais j’étais jeune et Milah et moi étions follement amoureux et elle était malheureuse.

Emma ne le jugea pas. Comment le pouvait-elle avec Neal ? Elle préféra lui poser des questions sur Henry. Elle nota, mentalement, qu’au vue de sa relation avec Henry, elle devrait faire quelques vérifications sur le passé du barman.

+

Elle rechercha donc Killian Jones dès le lendemain et en découvrit plus qu’elle ne le pensait. Elle apprit que Milah Gold était décédée dans un accident de voiture. Le même accident qui avait coûté sa main à Killian. Mais, surtout, elle apprit qu’il avait un fils. Un garçon plus jeune que Henry de quelques années. Un petit garçon qui avait été enlevé… Emma soupçonnait que c’était ainsi que Graham et Killian s’étaient rencontrés et s’étaient liés. Elle fixa, un long moment, l’écran. Beaucoup de choses s’éclairèrent à cette lecture. Elle comprit ce qui avait poussé Killian à discuter avec Henry.

Emma contempla longtemps la photographie de l’homme avec son fils. Le petit Colin ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Son large sourire et la manière dont il se laissait enlacer indiquait aussi qu’il était un enfant aimé et heureux. Il était clair que le gamin n’était pas l’un de ces enfants mal-aimés et laissés pour compte que Emma avait tant côtoyé dans son enfance.

Emma ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle prenait cette affaire tellement à coeur. Elle ne voulait pas seulement faire bonne impression sur Henry, lui montrer que les fins heureuses pouvaient vraiment exister. Voulait-elle redonner à ce petit garçon la maison qu’il avait eu la chance d’avoir ? Ou, plus effrayant encore, voulait-elle faire tout cela pour cet homme qui l’avait plus intrigué qu’aucun autre depuis Neal ?

Ils avaient à peine évoqué des sujets délicats et, pourtant, elle avait l’impression d’avoir son âme mise à nue face à ce regard bleu. En vérité, Killian Jones était un homme dangereux. Du moins pour Emma. Elle continuerait d’enquêter sur la disparition de Colin Jones en se tenant le plus loin possible de son père.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Le regard fixé sur le visage de son fils. Il était si innocent, si naïf qu’elle fut tentée de mentir. Elle voulait vraiment lui raconter une histoire. Une belle histoire ! Une histoire où son père serait un héros et non un criminel. Elle ne voulait pas atténuer cette innocence mais elle se découvrit incapable de lui mentir. Elle avait trop souffert des mensonges des adultes dans son enfance. D’ailleurs, Henry avait déjà trop connu de mensonges. Alors, elle prit une profonde inspiration et opta, sans doute, pour la meilleure décision… même si elle n’était pas la plus facile.

\- Quand j'avais seize ans, j'ai rencontré un homme du nom de Neal Cassidy.

Elle raconta tout à Henry. Sans rien laisser de côté. Elle lui raconta comment elle et Neal s’étaient rencontrés, qu'ils étaient des voleurs, comment il avait été son premier amour. Elle lui avoua qu’il avait été recherché pour avoir volé des montres. Elle dut prendre sur elle pour lui raconter la fin de son histoire avec Neal et comment ce dernier l'avait envoyée en prison pour son crime.

C’était dur (très dur !) de revenir sur cette partie de son passé. Elle découvrit qu’elle n’avait pas tout à fait guéri de son histoire avec Neal. Ce n’était pas une réelle surprises mais c’était, toutefois, moins dur qu’elle ne l’avait pensé.

Henry resta longtemps silencieux et ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça. Il était curieux, bien entendu. Neal était son père biologique. Cependant, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir rencontrer le Neal que venait de lui dépeindre Emma. Cet homme avait envoyé sa mère en prison ! Il était, en partie, responsable des problèmes de confiance et d'abandon de sa mère. Il faisait partie des raisons pour lesquelles Emma l'avait abandonné ! Voulait-il vraiment connaître un homme comme ça ? Ou Neal avait-il changé en onze ans ? Henry aurait-il même l’occasion de le rencontrer ?

+

Emma sentit sa gorge se nouer sous l’effet d’un mélange d’émotions allant de la jalousie au soulagement. Elle avait presque perdu espoir de voir le père de Nicholas et Ava accepter ses enfants. Elle était consciente de s’être trop impliquée avec ces enfants. A cause de sa propre enfance mais aussi de sa relation avec Henry. Elle réalisait, maintenant, qu’elle avait pensé que si ce père refusait cette seconde chance, il ne se passerait pas longtemps avant qu’elle-même panique et abandonne encore Henry. Pour elle, convaincre Tillman de prendre la responsabilité de ses enfants signifiait qu’elle pourrait, elle aussi, le faire.

Elle n’avait pas pu rester plus longtemps observer les retrouvailles de cette famille. Voilà pourquoi elle était au milieu de la forêt à essayer de reprendre contenance.

Elle avait trop de choses à l’esprit pour être tranquille. Depuis que Henry était venu la trouver, elle avait développé plus de relations à Storybrook que n’importe où ailleurs. Ici, elle avait presque l’impression de pouvoir s’installer définitivement. C’était la première fois qu’elle ressentait ça. Ca lui faisait peur. Voilà pourquoi elle était seule dans sa voiture alors qu’elle avait, aujourd’hui, des amis vers qui se tourner. Pourtant, elle avait encore cette puissante envie de fuir et de tout laisser derrière elle.

Emma se redressa brusquement lorsqu’elle perçut un mouvement fugace près de la voiture. 

Le loup était encore à l’avant de ses pensées… Cependant, la silhouette qu’elle aperçut était celle d’une personne de petite taille. Un enfant ? Songea Emma lorsqu’elle vit clairement la personne. La blonde sortit précipitamment de la voiture mais il était déjà parti. Emma regarda autour d’elle, un mauvais pressentiment lui nouant l’estomac. Elle tentait de se persuader que le gamin faisait une simple promenade mais il avait eu l’air trop sale pour cela.

Emma secoua la tête et remonta dans la voiture. Elle avait besoin d’un verre… ou deux. C’est tout naturellement, sans y penser, qu’elle prit la direction des quais.

+

La première personne qu’Emma vit en entrant dans le pub fut David Nolan. Cela n’avait rien de vraiment étonnant puisque depuis son réveil, l’homme passait, au moins, une soirée dans la semaine dans le pub. Il semblait fuir son foyer. Killian et lui étaient rapidement devenus amis si bien qu’en dépit de ce qui se passait entre Marie-Margaret et David, Emma avait parlé avec l’homme. Il était sympathique, à vrai dire, et bien que la blonde n’apprécie pas sa manière d’agir avec sa colocataire, elle comprenait qu’il devait être perdu.

Elle s’approcha, donc, sans beaucoup d’hésitation du bar. David la salua d’un léger sourire accueillant mais prudent. Emma n’avait jamais caché ce qu’elle ressentait à propos de sa conduite vis-à-vis des femmes de sa vie. Elle était à peine assise avant que Killian ne fasse son apparition avec la commande habituelle d’Emma.

\- Sur la maison, Emma. Pour avoir ramené les enfants chez eux. 

Emma retint un soupir exaspéré. Bien sûr que la nouvelle avait déjà fait le tour de la ville ! Elle prit le verre que lui tendait Killian sans chercher à protester. Elle avait appris à choisir ses batailles. Elle savait qu’elle ne gagnerait pas celle-ci. 

Killian semblait quelqu’un de timide et peu conflictuel au premier abord mais il pouvait se montrer intransigeant sur certains points… D’accord, sur beaucoup de points. Cela avait surpris Emma. Il était clair que Killian était bien plus surprenant qu’elle ne l’avait imaginé en le rencontrant. Killian était certainement timide et maladroit. Ce n’était pas le genre d’homme qui attirait Emma, habituellement. Pourtant, Emma était la première surprise à le trouver attirant. Elle ne se lassait pas de voir le rougissement du barman lorsque celui exprimait une remarque plus audacieuse qu’il ne l’avait voulu.

\- Je n’ai fait que mon travail.

\- De ce que j’ai entendu - contra David - le maire t’avait ordonné de les emmener à Boston.

Emma lui coula un regard. Mary-Margaret et lui s’étaient, donc, vus. Elle ne dit rien, préférant prendre une gorgée de sa bière.

\- Tu as l’air tendu, Killian.

\- Tu vas bien, amour. Murmura le barman.

David fronça les sourcils, hésita avant de se tourner vers Emma.

\- Monsieur Gold le harcèle, dernièrement.

Emma fronça les sourcils. Elle connaissait, maintenant, l’histoire des deux hommes mais elle avait eu l’impression qu’ils s’évitaient. Elle n’avait rien entendu d’un conflit ouvert entre les deux hommes en tous cas.

Killian croisa le regard d’Emma et esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Ce n’est rien, Emma. Monsieur Gold discute à propos de quelques travaux à faire dans mon logement. Il a un peu perdu son sang-froid.

\- Un peu ! Il a… Commença David.

\- Dave. Il n’y a pas besoin de se préoccuper.

David pinça les lèvres et se tut. Emma se fit la réflexion qu’il allait devoir garder un œil ouvert à ce propos.

\- Bien. Je vais rentrer.

Emma haussa un sourcil à la morosité de l’ancien comateux. Killian se contenta de secouer la tête et d’encaisser son ami. Emma ne posa pas de questions. Elle se doutait que l’humeur de David était en rapport avec son mariage et Mary-Margaret.

\- Alors, Emma… Pourquoi cette sombre mine ? Tu as eu une bonne victoire aujourd’hui.

\- Oui, ça m’a juste ramené quelques sombres sujets à l’esprit.

\- Ah. Tu as fait des parallèles.

Emma lui donna un sombre regard et Killian rougit comme à chaque fois qu’il devient un peu trop audacieux. Il se gratta l’arrière de l’oreille.

\- Désolé pour mon audace.

\- Non. Tu as raison. De toute façon, je n’ai pas grand chose à cacher. Regina s’est fait un plaisir d’étaler mon passé.

\- Tout le monde a honte de quelque chose, Emma. Même Regina, même si elle aime se dire parfaite.

Emma sourit, rassurée. Elle se demanda comment il trouvait toujours les mots justes.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça va bien se passer entre ces gamins et leur père.

\- Ils ont, au moins, la chance d’avoir une explication de la bouche de leur père. Je sais que mon frère et moi aurions aimé avoir une telle chance.

Emma comprit l’importance de cette révélation. Ainsi, voilà pourquoi Killian la comprenait aussi bien. Lui aussi était un enfant abandonné.

\- Ton frère ? Souligna Emma d’une voix douce.

\- Mon aîné, Liam. Ils ont essayé de nous séparer à l’abandon de notre père. On ne les a pas laissé faire. Je crois que le gars doit avoir une cicatrice des dents de Liam.

Emma garda le silence, devinant que l’histoire de Liam Jones se terminait tragiquement. C’était évident à la voix lourde et aux yeux larmoyants de Killian.

\- Il s’est engagé dans la marine dès qu’il a été majeur. Je l’ai rejoint à mon tour après quelques années. Il est mort peu de temps plus tard.

Emma posa, impulsivement, sa main sur le bras gauche du barman. Killian retrouva un semblant de sourire et rit doucement.

\- C’est des sujets lourds qu’on aborde, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Passons à quelque chose de plus léger. David et toi avez l’air de bien vous entendre.

\- C’est le cas. Le gars est perdu, Emma. On le pousse dans une vie qu’il n’est plus sûr de vouloir. Il a besoin de quelqu’un qui n’a rien à voir avec son ancienne vie et qui l’écoute.

Emma grogna, évasivement, et s’attira un regard amusé de Killian.

\- Je sais que tu t’inquiètes pour ton amie. David essaye de faire la bonne chose, Emma. Il ne veut faire souffrir personne.

Curieusement, Emma le croyait. Elle devinait aussi que Killian l’aiderait. Il avait raison, David avait besoin de quelqu’un de neutre dans cette affaire et Killian en tant que nouvel ami pour David était ce qui s’en approchait le plus.

\- Je suis contente que tu te fasses un bon ami.

Bien sûr, Emma avait remarqué combien Killian était solitaire et, depuis qu’elle fréquentait le nid-du-corbeau, les habitués lui avaient parlé du changement graduel du barman. Il était plus ouvert, plus souriant. 

Même Henry lui avait parlé de la différence. Cependant, Henry lui parlait de beaucoup de changements qui seraient survenus dans la petite ville depuis son arrivée, soit disant. Il l’attribuait à la malédiction qui s’affaiblissait.

\- Tu penses à ton garçon.

Emma sursauta, elle n’avait pas réalisé que Killian était revenu de sa tournée.

\- Oui. Murmura-t-elle. Henry continue à croire à sa malédiction.

Killian se tendit un peu. Il le faisait toujours lorsque le sujet était évoqué. Il avait une opinion différente d’Emma sur l’imagination.

\- Tu penses toujours que ce n’est pas alarmant.

\- Pas exactement, Emma. Je pense qu’il faut laisser Henry encore un moment. Il a inventé cette histoire de conte de fée pour aller mieux lorsqu’il a appris qu’il avait été adopté.

\- Réponds-moi, sincèrement. Est-ce que ce n’est pas pire depuis que je suis dans sa vie.

Le regard de Killian navigua pensivement à travers la pièce quasiment silencieuse. Emma était toujours surprise de trouver les marins aussi calmes. C’était, certainement, dû à leur respect pour la propriétaire. Lorsque celui-ci reprit la parole, il pesait soigneusement ses mots.

\- Je pense qu’il ira mieux. Ton arrivée est encore un bouleversement mais je crois qu’il en avait besoin. Tout le monde a besoin de connaître ses racines, je pense.

Emma déglutit et hocha la tête alors que Killian s’éloignait pour servir l’un des marins tapageurs à une table éloignée.

Elle avait, sans doute, eu raison de dire la vérité à Henry, alors. A propos de Neal. Elle espérait ne pas l’avoir trop fait souffrir en lui disant la vérité sur son père. Le gamin avait dû se créer une belle histoire à propos de ses parents biologiques avant que Emma ne vienne la faire voler en éclat. Elle aurait aimé lui offrir un bon père, un bon modèle.

D’un autre côté... Son regard se posa sur Killian qui s’attardait auprès d’un des pêcheurs. Killian, était-il même conscient de sa place dans la vie de Henry. Était-il conscient d’être la seule figure paternelle de Henry ? Henry recherchait activement l’avis et les conseils du barman et les trouvait souvent facilement. Non, Henry n’avait pas besoin de Neal dans sa vie. Il avait déjà un père. Un bon père.

Killian revint derrière le bar et se pencha sur ses coudes pour reprendre leur conversation à voix basse.

\- Tu ne m’as jamais dit quel personnage de conte ton garçon pense que tu es.

Emma hésita. Elle hésitait toujours à parler de toute cette histoire de malédiction et de ce qui l’entourait. Elle hésitait davantage lorsqu’il s’agissait de sa soi-disante identité.

\- Je ne suis pas dans le livre.

\- Tu essayes de dévier, Swan. Je sais reconnaître cette tactique. J’en suis devenu maître. Tu n’es, peut-être, pas dans le livre mais il pense que tu es liée à l’histoire.

Emma grogna, malgré elle, mais répondit, incapable de résister à son regard espiègle.

\- La fille de Blanche-Neige et du prince charmant. Maugréa Emma.

\- Ah… Autrement dit, Mary-Margaret et David.

Emma inclina la tête, l’expression sombre. Elle souleva les sourcils en question au sourire de Killian.

\- Ça me fend le cœur, Emma. Je crois que notre histoire n’est pas faite pour durer. Une princesse et un pirate ne peuvent entretenir aucune relation. D’aucune sorte !

Emma pouffa.

\- Je crois que Henry doit être plutôt content de ça. La princesse et le pirate, ça peut être un bon conte de fée.

Killian et elle se regardèrent avant d’éclater de rire.


	4. Chapter 4

August immobilisa sa moto devant le panneau de la ville maudite. Il serra les dents. Il voulait se trouver à des kilomètres d’ici. Cependant, s’il voulait vivre, il devait, à tous prix, aider Emma à briser la malédiction. Un élancement à la jambe lui tira un sifflement de douleur. Le temps pressait, de toute évidence.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et relança sa moto sur la route. Il arriva rapidement en ville. Storybrook était une ville pittoresque et animée malgré l’heure encore matinale. Elle semblait si commune, si normale… Pourtant…

Il roula au ralenti alors qu’il commençait à croiser certains habitants. Il tressaillit lorsqu’il reconnut certains d’autres eux. Des personnes qu’il avait croisé lorsqu’il vivait avec son père... Des amis de son père, pour certains. Il aperçut la fée bleue, un ou deux nains… Geppetto resta hors de vue, pour le plus grand soulagement d’August. Il n’était pas certain de la manière dont il aurait réagi face à son petit papa. Par la fuite, sans doute. Il aurait trop honte de faire face à son père, même si ce dernier ne se souvenait pas de lui.

Le moteur de la moto eut, soudainement et inexplicablement, quelques ratés avant que la moto ne s’arrête. Il jeta un bref regard à la maison devant laquelle il s’était arrêté malgré lui. 

C’était, très certainement, la plus grande maison de Storybrook. Elle était, sans doute, parfaite aux yeux de certains. Elle était immaculée, c’était certain. L'entrée était délimitée par des arbustes soigneusement coupés et une allée, décorée de pierres de jonche qui formaient un parcours net jusqu'au porche. Parfaitement blanche, elle disposait d’un porche avec quatre piliers. Pour Pinocchio, elle était trop grande, trop propre.

August venait de se détourner et de se pencher sur son problème de moteur lorsqu’un garçon sembla apparaître à ses côtés, de nul part. Un des résidents de la maison, sans doute. Henry, comme il présenta rapidement. August répondit à quelques questions de l’enfant curieux jusqu’au moment où il vit l’une des personnes dont il avait le plus à craindre : la méchante reine. Son départ fut, sans doute, un peu abrupt pour l’enfant mais c’était préférable que d’être confronté à la méchante reine.

+

\- Killian !

Emma sursauta à l’exclamation bruyante de Henry. Elle se repassait encore la conversation qu’elle avait eue avec Regina à propos de ce motard. Il lui faudrait vraiment discuter avec ce nouveau venu. Elle était assez distraite. L’exclamation, pleine d’entrain, de Henry la surprit, donc, particulièrement.

Henry bondit en avant après avoir interpellé le barman avec insouciance. 

David et Killian s’immobilisèrent et retournèrent presque d’un même mouvement, au grand amusement d’Emma. Ils sortaient, de toute évidence, de chez Granny pour un déjeuner tardif. C’était agréable de voir Killian dans le centre ville. Il était de plus en plus fréquent de voir le barman solitaire en ville, en pleine discussion avec d’autres habitants de Storybrook. D’ailleurs, plus d’une personne en avait fait la remarque à Emma avec soulagement. Pour la majorité de ces personnes, c’était une très bonne chose que Killian sorte davantage. 

\- Eh là, mon garçon ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Super bien ! Emma va m’acheter une glace ! Salut David. Qu’est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Si tu allais t’installer et commander, gamin.

Henry se renfrogna, clairement réfractaire à l’idée de partir. Ça faisait quelques jours que Henry n’avait pas vu Killian. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que le gamin voulait passer plus de temps avec la seule figure paternel qu’il ait eu dans sa vie.

Killian rencontra le regard d' Emma. Il s’était rendu compte de l’état de Henry.

\- Ça va, mon garçon. Vas faire ce que ta mère t’a demandé. Je te promets qu’on passera du temps ensemble.

Killian se pencha et ébouriffa les cheveux de Henry. L'enfant rit avec une légèreté qu’elle lui avait rarement vu mais Killian avait toujours l’art de détendre Henry. Cette promesse suffit apparemment à Henry qui ne se donna pas la peine de dire un mot de plus avant d’entrer dans la pièce. Henry avait à peine disparu que David prit la parole.

\- J’ai quitté Katryn. Lâcha, immédiatement, David.

Killian détourna les yeux amusés. Emma eût du mal à contenir son amusement, elle aussi. David avait clairement noté la désapprobation d’Emma malgré les efforts de la jeune femme pour le cacher. La plupart du temps. Il continua, sans attendre la réponse de la jeune femme.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j’ai ressenti pour Kathryn dans le passé mais je sais que je ne l’aime pas aujourd’hui. Mais, je crois que je pourrais aimer Mary-Margaret. Il n’aurait pas été honnête pour aucune des deux de rester avec Kathryn.

Emma coula un regard vers Killian qui détourna, aussitôt, le sien. Ceci confirmait qu’il avait joué un rôle dans la décision de David. Elle reconnaissait le type de discours un peu désuet de Killian.

\- Je suis contente que tu avances, David. Tu emménages chez Granny ?

\- Non. Killian m’a proposé d’emménager chez lui.

\- Je ne sais pas si c’est un bon choix, compagnon. Tu serais mieux loger ici, je pense.

David répliqua que la compagnie serait meilleure, en l’accompagnant d’un coup de poing sur l’épaule. Killian esquissa un mouvement gêné comme s’il avait du mal à traiter ce simple geste amical. Cela poussait Emma à examiner Killian avec plus d’attention. Elle réalisa alors combien il paraissait fatigué.

\- Tu vas bien, Killian ?

\- Parfaitement, Emma.

Bien entendu, elle n’en crut rien et lança un regard à David qui inclina la tête et s’empressa de disparaître dans le café de Granny.

\- Emma…

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Killian soupira et se passa la main sur le visage.

\- J’ignore si tu le sais mais j’avais… j’ai un enfant.

Emma déglutit à la tension dans la voix de l’homme. Elle acquiesça en silence.

\- J’ai vu ça dans les dossiers de Graham.

\- C’était son anniversaire hier… C’est difficile.

Emma agrippa le bras dans un geste discret de réconfort.

\- Ne perd pas espoir, Killian. Je continue à chercher Colin.

Killian eût une secousse à la mention du prénom de son fils. Elle réalisa que la plupart des gens de la ville devaient éviter le sujet.

\- Merci, Emma.

\- Je suis contente pour toi. Pour l'aménagement de David. Tu as besoin de compagnie.

\- Toi aussi, Emma. 

Emma réalisa qu’elle tenait toujours le bras du barman. Elle le lâcha, avec précipitation, mais Killian fut prompt à attraper sa main.

\- Ne t’éloignes pas, Emma. S’il te plaît. Je… J'apprécie ta compagnie.

Emma déglutit, comprenant sans mal la confession. Elle soutint le regard de Killian. Elle savait qu’il devait être aussi difficile, pour lui, de le lui avouer que pour elle, de l’entendre.

\- Ça me fait peur aussi, Emma. Mais je suis prêt à essayer si tu le veux. Aussi lentement que tu le veux. Je suis prêt à attendre… Juste, ne t’éloignes pas.

Emma hésita, détourna, un bref instant, le regard puis inclina timidement la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas prête… Après Neal… J’ai construit ces murs. Je ne sais pas si je peux.

Il la regarda gravement. Elle lui avait parlé de Neal le soir même où elle avait parlé à Henry. Ça avait été étonnamment facile. Mais il était toujours étonnement facile de parler à Killian, même des événements difficiles de sa vie.

\- D’accord. Je te le répète, je suis prêt à attendre. Mais, je ne veux pas perdre mon ami… alors, reste.

Emma le promit et, après une dernière pression, Killian lâcha sa main. Emma ressentit, aussitôt, une impression de perte assez forte pour qu’elle comprenne que ses sentiments pour le barman étaient plus forts qu’elle ne le pensait. Elle regarda David faire un signe d’appréciation sans équivoque à Killian et ce dernier répliquer d’un geste typique de petit frère irrité. Elle secoua la tête et retourna auprès de Henry.

Elle tâchait de passer le plus de temps possible avec lui sans s’attirer davantage les foudres de Regina. La femme était devenue plus insupportable encore depuis qu'Emma avait réuni Ava et Nicholas avec leur père. 

Emma avait revu, la veille, le duo de frères et sœurs qui avait accusé Henry pour avoir volé la pharmacie. En les voyant si heureux et détendus, bien portant, elle n’avait pas regretté d’avoir persévérer, d’être aller contre les ordres de madame le maire. Leur père semblait vraiment prendre à coeur son rôle et faire de son mieux pour donner une bonne enfance à Nicholas et Ava. C’était rassurant et cela lui avait valu quelques bons points parmi les habitants de Storybrook. En dehors de Regina, bien entendu ! Pour une raison quelconque, le fait de ne pas les emmener à Boston avait exaspéré Regina et elle était devenue de plus en plus stricte avec Henry. 

Emma voulait crier de frustration mais se gardait bien de la manifester à proximité de Henry. Non, elle gardait ses récriminations pour les seules oreilles de Killian qui ne manquait jamais de lui prodiguer quelques conseils utiles.

Emma ne put s’empêcher de frissonner. Killian était étonnamment doué pour repérer ses doutes et essayer, parfois avec succès, de les dissiper. Il avait fait la remarque négligente qu’elle était comme un livre ouvert pour lui. Cela avait surpris et terrifié Emma. Personne avant lui ne lui avait dit cela. Elle avait développé, très tôt, son bouclier. Surtout après Neal ! La façon de Killian de voir au-delà de son bouclier, du masque qu’elle montrait aux autres, lui faisait peur mais Emma était surprise de vouloir rester proche de Killian. De vouloir mieux le connaître, même ! Elle voulait le voir heureux. Vraiment heureux ! Parce qu’elle savait que Killian Jones ne l’était pas vraiment derrière le sourire tordu qu’il affichait tous les jours. Comment aurait-il pu l’être sans son fils ? Aussi, Emma ne cesserait pas d’enquêter pour rechercher Colin.

Elle entra chez Granny en essayant de repousser ses inquiétudes. Henry était devant le jukebox mais un verre de soda à moitié vide à la table de Mary-Margaret indiqua à Emma où il avait choisi de s’installer. Un choix qui manquait de surprise, c’était certain.

Emma ne put que sourire à l’expression épanouie et heureuse de sa colocataire. Aucun doute, elle savait quel choix David avait fait. Un choix net et définitif si l’on considérait son déménagement chez Killian.

Emma s’installa face à l’institutrice avec un sourire.

\- J’ai entendu dire que David avait quitté Katryn.

Cela semblait, surtout, assez définitif étant donné que David emménageait chez Killian.

\- Oui… Apparemment, ils ont longtemps discuté et elle a pris la rupture mieux qu’il le pensait. Il pense que le choc passé, elle sera soulagée.

Emma ne répondit rien à cela. Elle ne connaissait pas assez Katryn, qui était une amie de Regina, pour s’aventurer à faire des commentaires. Tout ce qui lui importait, c’était que Mary-Margaret cesse de souffrir dans cette histoire de “je t’aime, moi non plus”.

\- David et moi, nous allons faire les choses doucement. On sait qu’il vaut mieux ne pas se précipiter.

Un autre point qui rassura Emma. Mary-Margaret ne donnait pas l’impression d’être quelqu’un à collectionner les relations. Elle ne devait pas s’être beaucoup endurcie pour se protéger.

Une lumière malicieuse apparut, alors, dans les yeux de l’institutrice et elle se pencha plus près d'Emma.

\- Et où en es-tu avec Killian ?

Emma retint un soupir. Killian avait fait l’objet de quelques unes de leurs conversations depuis que Emma avait tenté, discrètement, de t’interroger sa compagne à son sujet. Il n’était rien ressorti de cette première conversation qu’Emma ne savait déjà. A savoir que Killian, Gold et Regina se détestaient mutuellement mais gardaient les choses civiles. Et, bien entendu, la disparition de Colin… Bien que Mary-Margaret l’ai évoquée avec son tact habituel. Mais, comme Emma passait régulièrement au pub, Mary-Margaret s’était mis en tête que Emma nourrissait des sentiments pour le barman… Ce qui était loin d’être faux, Emma devait l'admettre. Des sentiments qui grandissaient trop rapidement au goût d’Emma.

\- Il ne se passe rien. - puis face au regard sceptique de son interlocutrice ajouta - Pour le moment. Je l’apprécie mais je…

\- Tu as peur. Je ne connais pas ton histoire. Tu es incroyablement fermée. Mais je me doute que tu as été beaucoup blessée et que tu te protèges en tenant les autres à l'écart.

Emma ne dit rien. Mary-Margaret devinait juste et n’avait pas terminé de faire valoir son point, de toute évidence. Elle voulait l’aider et, pour une fois, Emma voulait écouter. Aussi laissa-t-elle la jeune femme continuer.

\- C’est compréhensible mais tu passes à côté de beaucoup de bonnes choses en faisant cela… Et tu prives beaucoup de personnes d’autant.

Emma sourit, malgré elle, au compliment à peine caché. Elle laissa son regard dévier vers Henry qui riait près de Ruby. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle songeait que laisser son armure de côté pourrait en valoir le risque.

+

Gold avait observé la scène entre la sauveuse et le pirate avec une rage qui croissait à chaque seconde. La tentation avait été forte à son réveil d’aller après le pirate. Il avait, cependant, pris son mal en patience. Beaucoup de raisons l’avaient poussé à attendre. 

Il n’avait, avant tout, pas voulu se dévoiler à Regina. Aussi longtemps qu’elle le croyait encore sous l’influence du sort noir, il aurait l’avantage sur elle. Il aurait une longueur d’avance. Il était presque tant. Il fallait la jouer finement, après en. Il fallait qu’il déplace soigneusement ses pièces et essayer de deviner dans quelle direction l’influence imprévisible et inconsciente d’Emma Swan les dirigeait.

Et, bien que cela enrageait le sorcier maléfique de l’admettre, il ne ferait jamais le poid contre le pirate sans sa magie. Le criminel était, peut-être, plus passif et pacifique sous la malédiction, mais Gold ne doutait pas qu’il puisse riposter farouchement s’il était attaqué.

Surtout maintenant que la sauveuse était arrivée ! Tous les habitants de Storybrook retrouvaient, graduellement, leur véritable personnalité. Les changements progressaient si doucement qu’ils étaient indiscernables pour qui ne savait pas regarder. Or, il n’y avait que Regina et lui à avoir la possibilité de repérer ces changements. Les changements étaient particulièrement clairs chez les personnes qui étaient en contacts étroits avec la sauveuse. Blanche-Neige retrouvait, peu à peu, son audace et son prince, son courage.

Et le pirate… Le pirate regagnait de son assurance, de sa combativité. Trop d'assurances pour que Gold prenne le risque de le confronter.

En vérité, au vu des derniers événements, le prêteur sur gage regrettait à peine de ne pas avoir tué le pirate à la minute où il avait retrouvé ses souvenirs. Inattendu mais évident, un amour fort qu’il n’avait rien à envier à celui des parents de mademoiselle Swan était en train de naître entre ces deux-là. Gold savait reconnaître les prémices d’un véritable amour… Or, aussi rageant que cela soit, il était évident que le pirate et la sauveuse partageaient ce type d’amour rare et improbable. Il rageait de voir cette crapule avoir cette chance, ce bonheur. Cependant, c’était une chance inespérée pour lui. Une solution alternative inattendue pour la sauveuse de briser la malédiction. 

Il allait, donc, laisser le pirate vivre jusqu'à ce que la sauveuse ait accompli son travail. Après quoi, le pirate serait l’une des premières personnes à subir sa colère. Et il y prendrait un grand plaisir !

Pour le moment, il se garderait bien d’intervenir dans cette romance. D’ailleurs, il n’en avait aucune envie ! Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de s’approcher du pirate. Il ne se faisait pas confiance pour garder son calme s’il l’approchait. Il risquait de le tuer. Ce qui ne pourrait que retarder la rupture de la malédiction.

Ce qui était hors de question ! Il attendait depuis trop longtemps ce moment. Le moment où il pourrait revoir son fils. Il était si proche de revoir Bealfire. Tous ces siècles, tous les accords et échanges lui avaient permis de récupérer Baelfire. Il récupérerait, bientôt, son fils et sa magie. A partir de là, tout irait bien.

Eh bien, presque tout... Le pirate était toujours en vie. Rumplestiltskin bouillonnait à l'idée que le buveur de rhum à une main était toujours parmi les vivants. Cela offensa presque Rumplestiltskin que Crochet respire le même air que lui.

Pourtant, c'était une question à traiter plus tard. Une fois que la malédiction serait brisée, Rumplestiltskin aurait obtenu Baelfire et trouvé un moyen de récupérer sa magie dans cette terre étrange. Alors Crochet pourrait mourir ! Rumplestiltskin prit une profonde respiration et...

Gold détourna, enfin, le regard de la scène et s’éloigna d’un pas vif pour revenir à sa chère boutique.

+

Les mains de Regina agrippèrent le volant alors qu'elle retournait chez elle après une longue conversation avec Katryn Nolan. David la quittait ! Le prince charmant revenait à sa princesse ! Elle devait arrêter ça ! Regina ne pouvait pas permettre à Blanche-Neige d'être heureuse ! Cela irait à l'encontre du but, de toute la raison de l'existence de Storybrooke. Le comble, c’était que cette Katryn n’avait rien à redire de cette rupture. Elle ne voulait pas se battre. Elle semblait presque soulagée ! C’était inqualifiable ! Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle ne pouvait pas permettre, non, plus à Henry de s’éloigner ! Elle devait détourner l’attention de Swan de Henry quelque temps. Ses pensées se tournèrent naturellement vers le pirate. Un sourire naquit sur son visage alors qu’une idée lui venait. Il était temps de rappeler à Gold l’existence de son plus vieil adversaire.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Monsieur Jones ?

La voix doucereuse de Gold vint perturber la quiétude de Killian où il était sur la digue. Peu de personnes venaient s’aventurer à cette heure de la matinée. En tous les cas, Gold ne faisait certainement pas partie des rares aventureux.

\- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, monsieur Gold?

Killian parvint à garder un ton cordial. C’était étonnant de voir le prêteur sur gage au port. Il traitait ses affaires de loin, habituellement. L’homme ne s’aventurait guère sur les quais. Gold avait toujours veillé à ne jamais approcher le bar et l’appartement de Killian. Il veillait, en fait, à ne pas approcher Killian. C’était surprenant et inquiétant de voir cet homme au port. Ce que Killian savait de l’homme suffisait à se méfier de lui. 

Killian se battit pour ne pas s'agiter sous son regard. Gold rencontra ses yeux avec une expression qui était presque un sourire narquois. Killian ne voulait pas s’engager dans un autre conflit ouvert avec cet homme, aussi fit-il son possible pour ne pas répliquer d’un regard noir. Il se surprenait lui-même. Il y a encore quelques semaines, Killian ne pensait pas disposer de ce niveau de courage. Il ne se souvenait pas d’avoir recherché le conflit de toute sa vie.

\- J’espérais que vous pourriez me conseiller sur un bon navire. Pour réaliser un court séjour en mer.

Killian fronça légèrement les sourcils à la demande de Gold. Storybrook étant la petite ville qu’elle était, ce n’était un secret pour personne que Killian avait peur de l’eau. En dépit de la fascination qu'exerçait l’océan sur lui, Killian ne s’était pas aventuré sur lui depuis sa petite enfance. Il n’était, en aucun cas, la meilleure personne pour conseiller quelqu’un à ce propos. Il soupçonnait que, pour une raison ou une autre, le prêteur sur gage était venu pour aiguilloner Killian.

\- Je pense que vous trouverez une meilleure personne pour vous conseiller auprès des pêcheurs. Je n'ai jamais navigué de ma vie.

\- Maintenant c'est une vraie tragédie.

Les yeux de Gold étaient brillants et Killian eût, dès lors, la certitude que l'homme se moquait de lui. Apparemment, la trêve implicite qui existait entre eux allait se terminer. Si ce n’était pas déjà fait. Une colère chaude l’envahit. Une sensation étrange et puissante. Si peu familière qu’elle lui était presque inconnue.

\- Tout va bien ici.

La voix d’Emma les tira de leur duel silencieux et Killian en fut rassuré. Cette colère lui avait fait un peu peur. Emma s’approcha au point que Killian pouvait presque ressentir sa chaleur corporelle. Sa présence rassurante le détendit immédiatement.

Les yeux de Gold les parcoururent, tous les deux, avant qu'il ne donne un autre petit sourire, presque sauvage, et qu’il se retourne pour partir. Sa canne battit fort alors qu'il marchait.

Killian laissa échapper une longue inspiration et sentit ses muscles se détendre, lentement. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il s’était tendu en présence du prêteur sur gages.

\- Il me fait ramper la peau chaque fois que je le vois. Souffla Emma.

Killian ne put qu'acquiescer. Gold avait toujours ressemblé à un prédateur prêt à bondir sur la première proie vulnérable. Et, pour la première fois depuis un longtemps, Killian avait l’impression qu’il était la proie.

Killian se détourna, finalement, de Gold pour accorder toute son attention à Emma

\- Ne t’inquiètes pas, amour. J’ai plutôt tendance à tenir mes distances.

Killian n’était pas vraiment fier de la peur que lui inspirait cet homme. Killian n’était pas un combattant, il préférait se tenir loin des problèmes, quitte à les fuir ou à abandonner la personne qui avait besoin de soutien… En présence d’Emma, il se surprenait, cependant, à trouver ce courage qu’il enviait à beaucoup d’autres. Elle était un trésor pour lequel il fallait se battre.

Emma déglutit lorsque Killian dirigea ce regard attentif sur elle. C’était un regard qu’il n’accordait qu’à elle, Emma l’avait remarqué. C’était comme s’il regardait quelque chose d’infiniment précieux. Personne ne l’avait jamais regardé comme ça, comme si elle était la seule chose au monde.

Emma ne put attendre davantage. Elle appuya sur ses orteils avant de pouvoir permettre à son cerveau de rattraper son corps et enfonça ses doigts dans ses épais cheveux noirs. Elle attira son visage contre le sien. Ses lèvres étaient plus douces qu’elle ne l’avait imaginé, bien qu'un peu gercées. Elle avait remarqué qu'il avait l'habitude de se lécher les lèvres. 

Quand sa langue commença à serpenter contre la sienne, elle se perdit presque. Elle le sentit tordre ses doigts dans ses cheveux, rapprocher encore son visage du sien pour changer d'angle. C’était beaucoup plus intense qu’elle ne l’avait imaginé. Killian mettait plus de fougue et d’audace qu’elle ne l’avait pensé dans ce baiser.

Killian sentit son cœur se précipiter alors qu’Emma refermait l'espace entre eux. Son corps heurta le sien et il trébucha contre le mur. Ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes dans un glissement impatient et son instinct prit le dessus. Un instinct facile qui le surprit mais dont il fut reconnaissant. Killian ne sut pas d’où lui venait cet instinct mais le barman ne le remit pas en question. Le bras gauche de Killian la plaqua contre lui tandis que sa main s'enfonçait encore dans ses cheveux. Ses lèvres travaillaient les siennes de manière étrangement experte. Sa langue se pressa pour demander l'entrée qu'elle accorda rapidement. 

Les mains d’Emma tirèrent sur ses cheveux et il grogna. Son baiser avait réveillé un animal affamé, déterminé à la dévorer. Il ressentit un besoin impérieux de la prendre et de la réclamer. Ces sensations lui étaient toutes aussi familières qu’étrangères. Toutefois, il était certain de ne jamais s’être senti comme ça. Cela le ravissait et l'effrayait.

Killian les retourna pour qu'elle soit pressée contre le mur, leurs corps se rejoignant de la hanche à l'épaule, et tira sa tête pour changer l'angle du baiser. Il ne pouvait pas se rassasier d’elle.

Après quelques longues secondes, Emma s'éloigna à bout de souffle. Il continua, toutefois, son assaut en l’embrassant et en la goûtant le long de sa mâchoire. Il suça la bande de peau sous son oreille et elle gémit, en réaction. Elle pencha même la tête pour appeler davantage de baisers.

+

David, en contemplant le visage de Mary-Margaret, était certain d’avoir pris la bonne décision en quittant Kathryn. Peu importait ce qu’il avait ressenti pour Kathryn ou ce qu’il aurait pu ressentir en restant ; il ne pouvait pas imaginer que ces sentiments soient plus forts que ce qu’il ressentait pour l’institutrice face à lui.

Il étendit la main à travers la table et s’empara de la main de Mary-Margaret. Il était à sa place avec le jeune femme. Il n’avait jamais rien ressenti de plus juste. 

Il serait à jamais reconnaissant à Killian de l’avoir poussé à prendre une décision. Depuis qu’il avait croisé sa route, Killian avait été un bon ami. Le barman avait été présent pour l’écouter et pour la conseiller. Killian l’avait aidé à faire le tri dans ses sentiments. C’était lui qui avait fait comprendre à David qu’il ne pouvait pas continuer comme il le faisait. C’était encore Killian qui l’avait encouragé à suivre son cœur, prétextant que lorsqu’on avait la chance de trouver l’amour, on ne pouvait pas lui tourner le dos. 

Killian avait été si passionné en prononçant son dernier discours d’encouragement. Une phrase de son ami continuait de faire écho dans l’esprit de David : “Un homme qui refuse de se battre pour ce qu'il veut mérite ce qui lui arrive”. David avait compris que Killian parlait d’expériences et de regrets.

Or, si David était certain d’une chose, c’était que s’il n’essayait pas de se battre pour Mary-Margaret : ce moment de sa vie ferait partie des pires regrets de sa vie.

David ne savait pas jusqu’où son histoire avec Mary-Margaret le conduirait mais il voulait essayer de la réussir. Ce premier rendez-vous officiel était la première étape.

David avait choisi ce petit restaurant italien près des quais et cela semblait être un succès auprès de Mary-Margaret. Le restaurant était petit et intime. A leur arrivée, la table était joliment dressée avec un panier de gressins et une bouteille de vin prête à être consommée. Des bougies coniques, placées aux deux extrémités de la table, projetaient une lumière romantique et intime. Ils avaient été rapidement servi si bien que, maintenant, deux assiettes étaient posées entre eux, sentant absolument céleste.

Mary-Margaret brisa finalement le paisible silence qui s’était installé entre eux.

\- David ? murmura-t-elle doucement.

La voix de sa compagne était hésitante, comme si elle craignait que David ne prenne mal ce qu’elle allait lui dire.

\- Oui ?

Le sourire encourageant et chaleureux qui se répandit sur le visage de David était facile et Mary-Margaret, encouragée, prononça des mots qui ne manquèrent pas de faire gonfler son cœur 

\- Je t'aime.

David comprit, sans mal, l’inquiétude de Mary-Margaret. Cela pouvait paraître trop précipité aux yeux de beaucoup. Ils venaient de se rencontrer et David venait, à peine, de se séparer de sa femme. Pourtant, cela semblait tous le contraire pour David. Il avait l’impression, au contraire, d’avoir trop attendu. Et, il semblait que Mary-Margaret ressentait la même chose. Encore une fois, ce qui venait de se passer semblait juste. La main de David serra un peu plus fort la sienne.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Mary-Margaret.

Elle se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser doucement et David le rejoignit volontiers. Le baiser n’était rien de plus qu’une légère pression de ses lèvres contre les siennes mais il remplit son cœur de joie. Toutefois, il fut évident qu’ils désiraient, tous les deux, davantage. 

\- Killian passe la nuit dehors, ce soir.

Apparemment, il campait sur la plage une fois tous les mois. David avait trouvé cette habitude curieuse mais il se surprit à en être reconnaissant. Il était, surtout, reconnaissant que cette nuit de camp se déroule ce soir.

Mary-Margaret sourit pleinement. Ce fût le consentement que David attendait. Il ramena rapidement sa compagne jusqu’à l’appartement. 

Arrivés sur place, ils s’agrippèrent l’un à l’autre. Leurs mains ne bougèrent jamais des cheveux l'un de l'autre. Un geste qui leur paraissait tellement domestique que cela les étonnait autant que cela les remplissait d'un bonheur dévorant. Leur baiser s'approfondit mais la vitesse ne changea pas. C’était étrange, leur étreinte n’avait rien de celle de deux inconnus. C’était comme s' ils s'étaient connus durant des années et qu’ils se retrouvaient après des années de séparation. Leurs actions imitèrent celles du feu, des coups longs et doux avec des pointes occasionnelles de passion effrénée. Ils se perdirent dans l'étreinte. Aucun des deux ne savait si c'était quelques minutes ou quelques heures plus tard quand ils prirent, finalement, de l'air. Leurs fronts se reposèrent l'un contre l'autre, voulant être le plus près possible l’un de l’autre.

Ils se déplacèrent jusqu’à la chambre de David, à travers l’appartement étonnement grand de Killian. 

En plus de la salle de séjour et de la cuisine ouverte, l’appartement du barman disposait de trois chambres d'une salle d’eau. L’appartement avait impressionné David lorsqu’il avait emménagé mais, ce soir, il avait l’impression que le trajet jusqu’à sa chambre prenait beaucoup trop de temps.

Les choses entre eux se calmèrent, l’espace d’un instant, lorsqu’ils arrivèrent dans la pièce. Le temps de se déshabiller. Ensuite, ils s’échauffèrent de nouveau.

Les yeux de Mary-Margaret s’ancrèrent dans les siens et elle put voir qu'il savait. Ce fût un échange torride qui ne nécessita aucun mot alors qu'elle enlevait, à la hâte, le dernier de ses vêtements. Elle grimpa, rapidement, à cheval sur ses cuisses. Il la rencontra au milieu, assis, et emprisonna sa bite entre eux alors que sa bouche couvrait la sienne d'un mouvement doux et humide. Sa langue glissa à l'intérieur et s'enroula autour de la sienne lors d'une expiration chaude.

David se déplaça sous elle, sa bite traînant sur son clitoris et ils gémirent, tous les deux. Ils se glissèrent dans une glissade sinueuse de hanches et de peau, ses doigts griffant son dos.

Il reçut une morsure à son oreille et une marque aspirée dans sa gorge puis, de ses bras forts, il la souleva et la retourna pour qu’elle soit sur le dos. Elle était légère comme une plume.

Mary-Margaret pensa que cela ne devrait pas être tellement excitant d'être manipulé de cette façon mais toute pensée la déserta quand le premier doigt glissa en elle et se recroquevilla alors que sa bouche chaude descendit sur sa poitrine.

Elle se tortilla sous son toucher alors qu'un doigt devenait deux. Elle murmura en signe de protestation quand il s'éloigna de l'endroit où sa langue taquinait son mamelon, seulement pour haleter quand il glissa vers le bas. Ses lèvres se refermèrent sur sa chair, léchant et suçant son clitoris tandis que ses doigts roulaient en cercles lents à l'intérieur d'elle.

Ses mains trouvèrent ses cheveux et elle s'y accrocha alors qu'il la tirait plus haut. Il lui tira facilement des gémissements déchirants et pathétiques. Dans un geste instinctif, elle passa une jambe sur son épaule et enfonça ses hanches contre son visage.

\- David. Souffla-t-elle

Elle voulait tant lui dire ! Elle voulait qu'il sache que cela n'avait jamais été comme ça, avec personne. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots, cependant. Elle passa, donc, simplement sa main dans ses cheveux, aussi doucement qu'elle le put, et supplia pour plus.

Il le lui donna. Quatre doigts glissaient, maintenant, en elle. Si lentement ! Sa bouche la quitta pour qu'il puisse regarder, s’assurer qu'il ne la poussa pas trop loin.

Elle se pencha alors qu'il se pressait à l'intérieur et laissa ses cuisses s'ouvrir plus largement, prenant tout ce qu'il pouvait lui donner.

La voix de David était rauque alors qu'il la regardait mais sa main continua à exercer sa magie, ses doigts se pressant doucement, soucieux de ne pas la blesser.

\- Ne t'arrête pas.

À ses mots, sa bouche lui revint. Ce ne serait plus long maintenant. La bouche de David travaillait en tandem avec sa main, trouvant exactement ce qui la fait trembler et gémir. Sans prévenir, une vague de chaleur envahit Mary-Margaret alors qu'elle palpitait contre sa bouche et se serrait autour de ses doigts.

Il s’immobilisa un moment, la laissant redescendre en douceur. Mary-Margaret sourit puis le prit en main. David halèta dans sa bouche mais réagit vite en passant sa jambe sur sa hanche et en posant sa main dans le bas de son dos. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle le guida vers elle.

David se recula pour mieux la regarder quand la tête de sa bite taquina son entrée. Mary-Margaret ne put se résigner à détourner ses yeux des siens alors qu'il la pénétrait lentement. Elle soupira de soulagement à la sensation alors qu'il glissait en elle, pouce par pouce.

Il sourit contre ses lèvres, roulant ses hanches juste pour l'entendre gémir.

\- Tu es tellement belle.

La voix de David était plus profonde que d'habitude. Ce furent ses yeux qui la firent encore basculer. Elle poussa sur son épaule et le roula sur le dos. Elle voulait les voir en étant sur le dessus.

Elle obtint ce qu'elle voulait. Le visage de David était bouleversé et ses yeux sombres alors qu'elle le prenait en elle. Elle se sentit avancer alors qu'il pliait ses jambes sous elle et plantait ses pieds sur le matelas, utilisant l'effet de levier pour se pousser en elle. Et il était fort. Si fort ! La force de celui-ci souleva presque ses genoux du lit et la friction sur son clitoris se fit plus rugueuse.

Mary-Margaret s'effondra, finalement, quand ce brin délicat qui la tenait ensemble se brisa. Une vague de plaisir chaud sortit de l'endroit où ils étaient joints et la remplit, l'éclairant de l'intérieur. La main de David, dans son dos, fut la seule chose qui l'empêcha de s'effilocher. Il ne s'arrêta pas tandis qu'elle frissonnait. Le glissement entre eux était si facile et lisse maintenant. Elle descendait juste quand il bégaya contre elle et gémit dans son épaule, ses lèvres chaudes sur sa peau alors qu'elle le sentait palpiter entre ses cuisses.

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant que leur peau se refroidissait. Leurs sourires étaient somnolents et rassasiés ; leurs baisers langoureux prenaient la place des mots. La douceur dépassa la luxure tandis qu’ils se prenaient la main. Il n'y avait pas besoin de conversation, pas quand ils avaient déjà marqué leur nom dans la peau de l'autre.


	6. Chapter 6

Killian s’empara de la boîte de beignet que lui tendait Ruby et fusilla du regard David du regard lorsque ce dernier lui donna un coup de coude assez vicieux. David sourit simplement et donna un coup de tête sur sa droite… où Emma était installée. Le sourire de Killian grandit et c’est sans hésitation qu’il s’approcha de la séduisante shérif, David sur les talons.

\- Salutation, amour. Comment vas-tu ?

La question était un peu idiote. Il était évident qu’Emma était fatiguée et un peu découragée. Ce qui ne surprit pas Killian lorsqu’il repéra la pile de dossiers qui trônait sur la table devant elle, à côté de sa tasse de café. David et lui s’installèrent en face d’elle, sans attendre son invitation.

\- J’ai reçu beaucoup d’appels et de plaintes depuis la tempête. J’ai beaucoup de travail. Trop de travail, je dirais.

David se pencha un peu au-dessus de la table pour jeter un coup d'œil aux dossiers devant Emma. 

\- On dirait que vous pourriez utiliser un adjoint. Plaisanta-t-il en volant un beignet à Killian.

Emma se perdit dans ses pensées pendant quelques secondes puis lâcha une question sans vraiment y penser.

\- Est-ce que tu aimerais être mon adjoint ?

Il cligna des yeux. 

\- Adjoint?

\- Ouais. acquiesça Emma.

Elle se montra d’abord hésitante avant de gagner, rapidement, en confiance alors que son idée impulsive s’affirmait comme une bonne décision, tout compte fait.

\- C'est plutôt calme au poste depuis… la mort de Graham. Et, comme tu l’as vu, j'ai besoin d'aide.

\- Je n’ai aucune expérience, Emma.

\- Personne ne doit en avoir beaucoup à Storybrook. Je ne pense pas que les candidats vont se bousculer pour le poste… Étant donné la relation que j’entretiens avec Regina… Juste… Réfléchis-y.

David hocha la tête, pensif, réfléchissant déjà clairement à la question. Killian était certain qu’il ne tarderait pas à accepter la proposition d’Emma. Le pauvre gars tournait en rond toute la journée ; son travail au refuge d’animaux ne comblait pas toutes les heures d’une journée. David appréciait Emma et voulait entrer dans ces bonnes grâces pour conquérir davantage Mary-Margaret. Non pas qu’il en ait vraiment besoin, l’institutrice était clairement sous son charme. Quoi qu’il en soit, le poste d’adjoint résoudrait quelques soucis de son ami.

+

Killian se réveilla en cherchant désespérément de l’air, le cœur battant à coups redoublés. C’était la même chose depuis plusieurs nuits. Chaque nuit, Killian était en proie à des rêves très vifs, souvent perturbants. Ils avaient vite progressé vers des terreurs nocturnes à part entière. Des histoires maléfiques, pleines de rage, de tristesse et de solitude. Chaque nuit, il se réveillait en une sueur.

Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines que Killian avait rencontré Emma et Killian était tombé amoureux d’Emma en cours de route. Il était conscient que c’était rapide. Peut-être trop rapide... Il le savait. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à s’inquiéter. Emma était magnétique. Il adorait la façon dont elle s'illuminait quand elle parlait de son travail ou d'Henry. Il ne regrettait pas de l’avoir rencontrée. Elle était comme la brise de l'océan, rafraîchissante et équilibrée, dans une vie qui, pendant si longtemps, s’était sentie monotone et décalée. Ce qu’il n’avait jamais remarqué avant de la rencontrer… Avant qu’elle ne bouleverse, non seulement sa vie mais toute la ville.

Mais ces rêves… Il avait l’impression de devenir fou.

Sans y penser, le barman sortit de l’appartement dans son jogging pour rejoindre la plage. Il avait besoin d’air. Killian respira profondément l’air salin. Il trouvait toujours du réconfort dans l’air marin. Dernièrement, il se sentait inexplicablement fébrile et faisait des cauchemars étranges depuis quelque temps. Le plus curieux et perturbant, c’était qu’ils ne ressemblaient pas à de simples rêves. Vifs et particulièrement réalistes, ils ressemblaient davantage à des souvenirs. 

Le front de Killian se plissa un peu plus lorsqu’il relia l’apparition de ses rêves à l’approfondissement de sa relation avec Emma. Était-ce dû à la culpabilité ? Sa culpabilité était-elle si forte à l’idée d’être heureux malgré la disparition de son fils qu’elle le hantait même dans son sommeil ? Ça ne l’étonnerait pas. Peut-être devrait-il aller consulter Archi… On lui avait conseillé plus d’une fois de le faire.

La tragédie que Killian avait vécue était, bien entendu, connue de tout Storybrook. Tout le monde savait pour son amante. Pas une âme dans la ville ignorait qu’elle avait enlevé Colin au milieu de la nuit, dans son lit. Elle n’était pas allée loin. Elle avait eu un accident de voiture moins d’une demi-heure plus tard. Son corps, sans vie, avait été retrouvé dans la voiture mais aucune trace de Colin en dehors d’une portière ouverte.

Les autorités avaient une foule de théories sur ce qu’il s’était passé. D’un individu inconnu qui serait intervenu dans le scénario et aurait enlevé le petit garçon jusqu’au simple accident qui aurait effrayé l’enfant au point de lui faire fuir la voiture. 

Peu importait vraiment ce qui s’était passé ce soir-là, le résultat était le même : Colin avait disparu et n’avait pas été retrouvé.

Killian, dont le monde tournait autour du petit garçon, s’était encore replié sur lui-même. Il avait ignoré les conseils de son entourage et avait sombré dans une étrange torpeur. Il pensait aller mieux mais il commençait à douter, à présent, que ces rêves faisaient leur apparition.

Il n’était pas d’un naturel confiant, cependant. Il n’aimait pas étaler ses pensées et ses sentiments mais, peut-être, devrait-il…

Killian perdit le cours de ses pensées lorsqu’il vit Henry courir aveuglément sur la plage. Le garçon ne le remarqua même pas dans sa détresse. Killian le regarda se laisser tomber sur le sable humide, indifférent à ce qui l’entourait. Killian n’hésita pas. Il s’était beaucoup entretenu avec le garçon au cours des années. Au début, Killian admettait que c’était égoïste. Colin avait sensiblement le même âge que Henry. Peut-être seraient-ils devenus amis...

En toute honnêteté, Killian ne savait pas quand, exactement, sa route avait croisé celle du fils du maire. Il ne savait pas quand il était suffisamment sorti de sa torpeur pour faire attention au garçon solitaire qui venait s’isoler, lui aussi, sur la plage. Henry l’avait, sans doute, sauvé.

Killian se souvenait de la surprise de l’enfant lorsqu’il était venu s’asseoir près de lui. Pendant plusieurs jours, ils étaient restés silencieux puis ils avaient commencé à parler. De beaucoup de choses… Killian avait eu la sensation de renaître et Henry s’épanouissait en sa présence. Killian était, sans doute, l’une des rares personnes à qui Henry avait parlé de sa théorie sur la malédiction. Un signe certain de la confiance que le garçon avait en lui… Malgré sa croyance que Killian avait été un redoutable pirate dans cette autre vie ! Lorsque Henry lui avait parlé de la malédiction, Killian avait, presque, eût envie d’y croire et de se perdre dans cette rêverie. Il avait eu envie de se dire que lorsque le héros aurait brisé la malédiction, il retrouverait, par miracle, son fils.

Mais, dans la réalité, Colin avait disparu. Sans doute pour toujours. Cependant, il y avait un petit garçon réellement troublé qui avait besoin de lui, maintenant. Un garçon que Killian aimait autant que son fils.

\- Eh, mon garçon ! Que t’arrive-t-il ?

Henry leva les yeux vers Killian et, sans avertissement, se blottit contre lui. Henry n’était pas très tactile. Un fait dû à l’éducation rigide et solitaire de Regina. Killian trouva le geste plutôt alarmant.

\- Henry, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ma mère a détruit mon château… J’ai perdu mon livre.

Killian soupira à cette mention. Henry avait de rares endroits où il se sentait bien. La petite construction de jeu, oubliée par quasiment tous les enfants, était l’un de ses rares refuges ; le perdre devait être bouleversant pour le garçon. Surtout avec le conflit qui opposait ses mères. Le garçon s’obstinait, peut-être, à traiter sa mère adoptive de méchante reine mais il ne l’aimait pas moins. Voir Regina se battre aussi intensément contre Emma ne devait pas rassurer Henry.

\- Tout va s’arranger, Henry. Tu vas retrouver ton livre, j’en suis certain. Quelqu’un l’a, peut-être, trouvé et te l’apporteras. Quant à tes mères, elles sont, toutes les deux, inquiètes pour le moment. Laissons leur encore un peu de temps.

\- Ma mère ne m'aime pas.

L'intestin de Killian se tordit, ne sachant pas comment briser ce sujet. 

\- Henry, Emma t'aime beaucoup. Elle est juste un peu piquante…

\- Killian, tu sais que je ne parlais pas d'Emma…

Killian soupira, frottant la main sur son visage. Ce garçon était trop intelligent pour son propre bien !

\- Oui, mon garçon. Je sais... Je suis sûr que le maire Mills t’aime. Elle est juste stricte mais elle t'aime.

Le barman espérait qu’il ne donnait pas de faux espoirs au garçon. Ses mères étaient aussi coriaces et têtues l’une que l’autre. Elles pouvaient très bien rester sur leur position avec entêtement. Et si Regina était poussée dans ses retranchements, elle pourrait devenir très mauvaise. Quant à Emma, qui sait ce qu’elle pourrait faire si elle se sentait en danger… ou Henry. Le garçon pourrait vraiment en souffrir si les deux femmes ne parvenaient pas à un accord pour son bien.

Cependant, Killian ne tenterait pas d’intervenir dans cette petite guerre. Ce n’était pas sa place. Il n’était qu’un simple ami pour Henry. Ce n’était pas sa place d’agir dans ce cas. Toutefois, il pouvait être là pour offrir du réconfort à l’enfant. Il referma, donc, les bras autour de Henry sans une seconde pensée.

\- Est-ce que tu aimes ma mère ?

Killian tressaillit, malgré lui, à la question soudaine. Il ne s’y attendait certainement pas !

\- Tu sais que Regina et moi, nous…

\- Pas Regina… Emma. Je vous ai vu vous embrasser.

\- Ah.

Killian aurait souhaité que Emma soit là pour cette conversation. Ou mieux, il aurait aimé ne pas avoir cette conversation. Pas à ce stade très précoce de sa relation avec Emma. Il ne pouvait pas dévier, cependant. Henry ne méritait pas qu’il fasse cela. Le garçon avait besoin d’un peu d’honnêteté dans sa vie. De toute façon, Henry ne lui en laissa pas l’occasion.

\- Je ne devrais pas avoir à traiter avec Emma et toi en train de vous faire les yeux doux. Je suis un garçon influençable. Déclara-t-il en exagérant la naïveté de sa voix.

Killian se gratta l’oreille et se moqua : 

\- Nous ne…

\- … faisons pas les yeux doux. Ouais, ouais... je sais. Emma dit la même chose.

Killian secoua la tête face à l’impertinence du garçon.

\- Je ne sais pas si je l’aime déjà, Henry. Il est encore trop tôt. Mais je me sens bien avec Emma, je ne désire que le découvrir.

Ce qui a dit n’est pas tout à fait vrai. Au cours de ce premier baiser, il s’est rendu compte, sans équivoque, qu’il était amoureux d’Emma. C'était une prise de conscience qui l'avait frappé dans le ventre et lui avait fait voir des étoiles mais il ne voulait plus jamais oublier ce sentiment. Il lui semblait incroyablement précieux. Il ne pouvait pas le dire à Henry, cependant, de peur qu’il le répète à Emma. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de faire peur à Emma et de la voir reculer. Ce qu’elle ferait, certainement, si elle apprenait la profondeur de ses sentiments. La jeune femme avait les mêmes murs que lui. Si les choses évoluaient trop rapidement entre eux, elle se retrancherait rapidement derrière. Or, c’est une chose que Killian n’était pas prêt à risquer.

Cependant, pour son plus grand soulagement, Henry retomba dans le silence mais Killian ne pensa pas que ce soit de colère. Il semblait plutôt apaisé par la réponse de Killian.

+

Emma n’avait jamais connu une telle fureur. Elle n’avait jamais été furieuse au nom d’une personne auparavant. Puis Henry était entré dans sa vie et comme elle le craignait depuis le début, elle avait, très vite, commencé à l’aimer. Elle n’était toujours pas certaine que ce soit une bonne chose. Surtout pour lui... Toutefois, elle ne pouvait pas l’abandonner aux manigances de Regina. Elle n’accepterait plus de la voir faire souffrir Henry. La destruction du seul refuge du gamin était le dernier acte de la femme. C’était une promesse ! Voilà pourquoi, malgré les conseils et les avertissements de ses nouveaux amis, elle suivait madame le maire. Elle allait trouver les preuves de son crime et la forcer à abandonner son poste.

Les derniers mots de Mary-Margaret lui revinrent en mémoire. Des mises en garde qui soulevaient des doutes perturbants. Malgré tout, elle les ignora et se lança dans l’enquête.

+

Emma s’était installée dans son siège lors de la réunion du conseil municipal. Elle prit une profonde inspiration en essayant de chasser ses doutes. Elle pourrait faire ça !

Quand Sidney l’avait approchée, ivre et visiblement bouleversé, elle s'était moquée. Puis Regina avait démoli le château de Henry. Elle avait détruit la chose qu'il aimait le plus dans cette maudite ville !

Regina devait être exposée. C’était un fait ! Emma devait faire ce qui était bien. Même si ce n'était pas la bonne façon de le faire…

Regina en frappa de son marteau pour annoncer le début du conseil municipal.

\- Nous allons commencer par lire le compte rendu de notre dernière réunion.

\- Euh, excusez-moi, euh, madame le maire. J'ai quelque chose que j'aimerais porter à l'attention du conseil. La coupa Sidney. 

Tout le corps du malheureux homme tremblait de peur. Malgré tout, il continua malgré la réprimande et le regard froid que lui décocha Regina.

Une autre profonde inspiration et Emma se leva à son tour, pour prendre le classeur de Sidney. 

\- Il n'est pas le seul à avoir quelque chose à dire.

\- Mademoiselle Swan, cette réunion a pour but de discuter des problèmes auxquels Storybrooke est confrontée.

\- Comme le maire qui a volé des milliers de dollars à la ville pour se construire une résidence secondaire ?

Emma soutint le regard d’acier de Regina alors qu’elle la défiait plus ouvertement qu’elle ne l’avait jamais fait. Toute au duel qui l’opposait à l’autre femme, elle entendit à peine les halètements du public. Regina frappa à nouveau le marteau. 

Regina et elle échangèrent encore quelques répliques hostiles avant qu’Emma se tourne vers le public choqué en brandissant ce qu’elle tenait à la main.

\- Dans ma main, je tiens des documents prouvant que cette femme, votre maire, a volé des fonds à la ville pour se construire une somptueuse maison dans les bois.

Elle continua sur sa lancée. Elle défendit le journaliste disgracié et souligna l’intimidation que la maire exerçait sur la ville entière… ou presque. Enfin, elle se retourna pour faire face à l’estrade, pour faire face à Regina. 

\- Vous prétendez que vous agissez dans le meilleur intérêt de nous tous mais ce n'est pas la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? La vérité est que vous ne vous souciez de personne ! Ni de quoi que ce soit !

\- Vous avez raison, mademoiselle Swan. Je construis une maison. Une maisonnette.

Avec un coup de télécommande, des plans pour une aire de jeux apparurent sur l'écran derrière elle. Le public haleta de nouveau. Pour une tous autre raison, cette fois. Une raison qui n’était pas en faveur d’Emma qui riva son regard au sol. Elle avait eu tort !

\- Les accusations sont vraies. J'ai pris des fonds de la ville. Je voulais construire une aire de jeux pour que mon fils, Henry, et tous les enfants de Storybrooke, puissent avoir un endroit spécial pour jouer. Sans danger.

Emma leva les yeux, choisissant de faire face à son erreur. Elle n’avait jamais été une lâche. Elle ne commencerait pas aujourd’hui.

\- Quant à l'esquisse entre vos mains, elle a été inspirée d'un dessin que j'ai trouvé dans l'un des livres de mon fils. Alors, voilà, mademoiselle Swan, vous m'avez exposée pour qui je suis vraiment. J'espère que vous êtes satisfaite !

Emma avala et souhaita pouvoir disparaître, au lieu de quoi elle se contenta de s'asseoir.

+

David était profondément dans ses pensées lorsqu’il entra dans le logement qu’il partageait avec Killian. Il se figea, aussitôt, lorsqu’il vit Emma et Killian attablés. Ils se redressèrent d’un mouvement vif, comme pris en faute. Le rougissement de la jeune femme ne fit que renforcer cette impression. Le mouvement de Killian avait été plus paresseux mais David pouvait le voir rougir.

\- Bien ! Merci pour la discussion, Killian… Je te verrais plus tard. David...

Killian hocha la tête en regardant sa fuite avec un léger sourire. David retint, lui-même, un sourire. Lorsqu’il avait rencontré Killian, il avait tout de suite su que ce dernier avait subi de rudes épreuves dans sa vie. Lorsque David avait aménagé, il souriait encore rarement. Les choses s’étaient, malgré tout, améliorées depuis. David espérait qu’il jouait un rôle là-dedans mais il se doutait bien que c’était surtout dû à l’évolution de sa relation avec Emma. Magnanime, David ne releva pas le rougissement évident de son ami. Toutefois, il était intrigué par la présence d’Emma, il était clair que ce n’était pas un rendez-vous.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’Emma faisait ici ?

\- Journée difficile. Elle avait besoin de parler. Elle a su que Henry m’avait parlé alors elle est venue ici.

David s’approcha, plus calme. Il savait combien Killian se souciait d’Emma et Henry.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé exactement ?

\- La tempête a endommagé une structure de jeux que Henry aimait et Regina l’a rasé par sécurité. Emma n’a pas aimé voir Henry bouleversé. Elle a enquêté sur Regina et un détournement d’argent apparent.

\- Mais ce n’était pas le cas.

\- Emma s’est laissée aveugler par la colère. Elle a décidé de prendre un peu ses distances avec Henry.

David grimaça, détestant cette idée. Henry et Emma ne devraient pas être séparés. Il rejoignit son colocataire à la table. Après un moment de silence, il reprit la parole avec hésitation.

\- Je pense que je vais accepter le poste d’adjoint. C’est un bon job et ça évitera à Emma de commettre ce genre d’impaire. D’avoir un second avis... Ça ne doit pas être bon pour elle de rester seule et de cogiter tous les pires scénarios.

\- Toutes les responsabilités qu’elle a feraient ça à n’importe qui !

David sourit au ton défensif de Killian. Il l’avait vraiment dans la peau !

\- Elle ne sera plus seule.

David vit un peu de tension s’écouler des épaules de son ami à ses mots. Oui... David avait pris la bonne décision. Autant pour lui que pour ses amis.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Attendez ! Non ! C’est la Saint-Valentin demain. C'est le plus grand jour de… Arrêtez ! Vous devez me laisser les vendre !

Le fleuriste se disputait avec monsieur Gold et un homme, travaillant certainement pour lui. Il y avait une quantité de spectateurs mais ils se gardaient bien d’intervenir. La plaidoirie de Moe French ne sembla pas fonctionner. Mais ce n’était pas une surprise, non plus. Rien ne semblait pouvoir atteindre le cœur sec de Gold. Ce dernier quitta les lieux dans le fourgon, laissant Moe French seul.

Killian aurait souhaité intervenir mais il était bien la dernière personne qui pouvait se risquer à avoir une altercation avec Gold. Cela ne pourrait que très mal finir. Surtout à présent que la colère et le caractère vindicatif de l’homme semblaient réveillés. Gold n’attendait, sans doute, qu’un faux mouvement de la part de Killian pour se déchainer. Killian secoua la tête et se détourna de l’homme désespéré alors que celui-ci se résignait à revenir dans sa boutique. Mieux valait s’éloigner.

+

\- Salut Mary-Margaret. David n’est pas là ? Sourit Emma.

Sa relation s’était nettement améliorée avec l’homme depuis qu’il était devenu son adjoint. Et qu’elle était, maintenant, certaine de son implication dans sa relation avec Mary-Margaret. 

Kathryn était passée au poste pour qu’il signe les papiers du divorce. Emma n’avait jamais été témoin d’une séparation aussi cordiale. Tous les deux semblaient soulagés que les formalités soient terminées. Apparemment, elle fréquentait, à présent, le professeur de gym de l’école de Henry.

Emma s'approcha de la table qu’il partageait avec sa colocataire chez Granny. 

\- Non. David est parti au poste, il y a vingt minutes.

\- Alors, comment ta journée se passe-t-elle ?

\- Henry va bien. Répondit tranquillement Mary-Margaret.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j’ai demandé… Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui. Lui assura Mary-Margaret en se penchant en travers de la table pour continuer. Regina ne vous séparera pas pour toujours. Quand les gens sont censés être ensemble, ils trouvent un moyen !

Emma retint une grimace. C’était un peu trop mièvre pour elle. Elle n’avait rien d’un romantique, après tout. Bien que Killian et ses manières de gentlemen semblaient déterminés à renverser cette tendance.

\- Ouais. Il va bien, il est heureux ? Murmura Emma en volant une frite à sa colloc. 

\- Oui mais tu lui manques ! Beaucoup... Crois-moi, je suis avec lui six heures par jour.

\- Six heures ?

Toutes les deux levèrent les yeux, surprise de voir Ashley avec Alexandra.

\- Tu prends des nouveau-nés ? J'adorerais avoir six heures de repos !

\- Ashley ! Je ne t'ai même pas reconnue !

Emma était rassurée de voir que, malgré le bébé, Ashley était radieuse. Elle était clairement plus heureuse et plus épanouie qu’il y a quelques mois en dépit de sa fatigue.

\- Comment ça va ? Demanda Emma, malgré tout.

\- Bien… Je veux dire, le bébé est génial. Mais nous n'avons vraiment pas eu le temps de tout faire pour nous marier. Cela a donc été difficile... Et Sean a travaillé en double à la conserverie.

\- Eh bien, il doit travailler. Souligna Mary-Margaret.

\- Même à la Saint Valentin ? Ouai... il ne pouvait pas en sortir.

\- Je suis désolé. Ça craint.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire ! Intervint Ruby

La sulfureuse serveuse posa une tasse de café à emporter devant Ashley et continua.

\- Sortez avec moi ! Faisons une soirée entre filles. Toi, moi, Mary-Margaret. Et Emma, tu es la bienvenue si tu laisses le badge à la maison.

\- Désolé, j’ai des projets… ou plutôt Killian a des projets dont j’ignore tout.

Emma ne put s’empêcher de rougir. Il n’y avait, pourtant, rien qui le justifiait. Ce n’était qu’un simple rendez-vous. Pourtant, cela ressemblait à quelque chose de beaucoup plus sérieux. Certainement parce que Emma n’avait jamais ressenti de tels sentiments pour personne avant Killian. Elle l’aimait, elle le savait. Plus qu’elle n’avait aimé Neal. Pourtant, elle n’avait pas aussi peur qu’elle l'aurait imaginé. Tomber amoureuse de Killian lui semblait facile, naturel.

\- David et moi avons une sortie de prévue aussi.

\- Lâcheuses ! On dirait que ce ne sera que toi et moi, ma chère Ashley !

Le téléphone d'Emma sonna. Fronçant les sourcils, elle le ramassa.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'enquit Mary-Margaret.

\- C'est le poste. Quelque chose se passe.

Elle quitta le restaurant et répondit rapidement.

\- Quelqu'un est entré par effraction dans la maison de Gold. Le voisin a remarqué la porte d'entrée ouverte et a appelé. Tu es toujours chez Granny, n'est-ce pas ? Lui annonça David.

\- Oui.

\- Reste là, je passe te prendre.

Quelques instants plus tard, la voiture de patrouille s'arrêta près d'elle. 

\- Premier cambriolage, hein?

\- Je suis sûr que ce sera très excitant.

+

Emma gémit et laissa sa tête retomber en arrière. Cette journée avait été épuisante ! Elle se serait bien passé de jouer un rôle dans la mystérieuse vendetta que Gold nourrissait contre le fleuriste. Elle aurait, certainement, préféré éviter de mettre Gold en cellule. Bon sang, cette ville était vraiment étrange où toutes les petites connaissaient-elles les mêmes scènes dignes d’une tragédie ? Quoiqu’il en soit, Emma aurait aimé rentrer mais elle avait programmé une rencontre avec Ava et son frère. Elle avait l’espoir fou que les deux enfants avaient vu quelque chose à propos de Colin.

Elle soupira et sortit de la voiture pour frapper à la porte de Tillman. L’homme la guida, sans un mot, dans le salon où Nicholas et Ava attendaient déjà, nerveux. Emma s’installa dans le fauteuil et leur offrit un sourire amical.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les jeunes. Vous n’êtes pas en difficulté. J’ai juste quelques questions.

Emma sortit la photo de Colin et la posa sur la table basse entre eux. Elle ne manqua pas le regard que les deux gamins échangèrent. Elle sentit son cœur s’accélérer alors qu’elle sentait l’espoir et l’enthousiasme croître en elle. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit leur père se décoller du mur, sans doute avait-il remarqué l’échange des enfants.

\- Si vous savez où trouver Colin, il est important que vous me disiez où. Cela fait longtemps que son père le cherche. Colin était heureux et en sécurité avec son père, il doit retourner dans sa maison.

Les gamins se crispèrent. Ils hésitaient, visiblement, à répondre. Leur père s’avança, brusquement, et s’installa sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

\- Ecoutez les gars… Je connais le papa de… Colin. C’est un bon gars. Et il aime vraiment son fils ! Colin n’est pas en sécurité, tout seul dehors. Si vous savez quelque chose, il faut nous le dire.

Nicholas se mordilla les lèvres puis leva les yeux vers Emma.

\- On ne sait pas où il vit. On ne le voyait qu’à côté de l’école ou… à notre ancienne maison.

Emma vit leur père se tendre au rappel de ce que ses enfants avaient enduré mais il garda le silence.

\- Il ne vous a jamais rien dit qui m’aiderait à le trouver.

\- Je crois qu’il vit dans les bois… Il aime regarder les bateaux.

Emma hocha la tête et les remercia. Elle pouvait travailler avec ça. Elle pourrait se planquer autour de certains de ces endroits pour guetter le petit garçon.

+

\- Où m'emmenez-vous ?

Killian était passé la chercher chez Mary-Margaret avec la ponctualité qui le caractérisait et l’avait conduit jusque chez Granny. Emma ne pensait pas que c’était ici que leur rendez-vous se déroulerait, le restaurant était fermé depuis une heure.

\- Par ici…

Il essaya de lui tirer la main pour la conduire dans la ruelle à côté du restaurant mais elle recula.

\- Killian, tu ne m'emmènes pas quelque part pour m'assassiner et cacher mon corps, n'est-ce pas ?

Il laissa échapper un rire et s'approcha d'elle. Elle retint un halètement alors qu'il déplaçait son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres.

\- Fais moi confiance.

Emma regarda profondément dans ses yeux et acquiesça avant même de s'en rendre compte. Le visage de Killian éclata dans un énorme sourire avant de la ramener vers un escalier qui semblait conduire au toit. Elle gloussa à son expression arrogante. Cette dernière apparaissait de plus en plus souvent et cela ne lui déplaisait pas de le découvrir plus assuré. Ils montèrent les marches et, arrivée sur le toit, Emma ne put s'empêcher de haleter.

Le toit-terrasse du restaurant était éclairé par des lampes suspendues accrochées à l'antenne. Il y a une table avec un tissu à carreaux rouge et blanc au-dessus. Deux assiettes les attendaient déjà, remplies de nourritures sur le dessus et une bougie était allumée au milieu.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma alors qu'il la tirait avec un sourire. Elle regardait longtemps autour d'elle avec admiration.

\- Killian c'est…

Elle ne put achever. Killian sembla comprendre et être profondément satisfait de l’avoir réduite au silence. Il accrocha sa veste au dossier de sa chaise avant de s'asseoir et de sourire. Il avait vraiment pensé à tout. Elle voulait lui demander comment il avait réussi à leur procurer de la nourriture et à la garder au chaud mais elle se mordit la langue. Killian avait visiblement fait tout son possible pour s'assurer que tout était parfait et elle ne voulait rien gâcher par sa curiosité.

\- Tu es magnifique, Emma. Le rouge est une couleur très fringante pour toi.

\- Eh bien, tu as mentionné que tu aimais la couleur. Marmonna-t-elle.

\- Tu as raison, mon amour.

Emma passa ses cheveux derrière ses épaules pendant que Killian leur versait, à chacun, un verre de vin. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais, quand elle remarqua sa main trembler, elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, elle n’était pas la seule nerveuse !

-Hé. Je suis nerveux aussi. Mais pouvons-nous essayer d'oublier tout cela et être simplement nous ? Murmura-t-elle.

Il la regarda à travers ses cils et ses doigts traversèrent les siens avant qu’il ne hoche la tête.

\- Volontiers.

Ils passèrent tout le dîner à parler et à s'ouvrir l’un à l'autre. La conversation coula entre eux et elle oublia ses soucis. Tout semblait si naturel !

Passer du temps avec Killian était facile. Ils se comprennaient. Ils avaient, tous les deux, des choses qui leur étaient arrivées dans leur passé et n’avaient pas à expliquer quand une question restait sans réponse ou qu'une histoire s'arrêtait au milieu parce que le souvenir était trop douloureux.

Killian lui raconta des choses intéressantes que Henry avait faites quand il grandissait et elle but ses paroles, heureuse d’en apprendre plus sur Henry. Il parla aussi beaucoup de Colin. Ce dont elle fut heureuse. Elle remarqua aussi comment ses yeux s'illuminaient pendant qu’il parlait des deux garçons. Killian se souciait vraiment de Henry.

Tout au long de la nuit, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il était conscient de ses besoins. Quand sa boisson avait besoin d'être complétée, il en versa plus avant qu'elle ne s’en rende compte ; quand elle eût fini avec sa nourriture, il prit l'assiette pour qu'elle ne reste pas devant elle... et quand elle frissonna, il s'approcha et remit sa veste sur ses épaules.

Elle sut combien elle comptait pour lui lorsqu’il lui parla de son frère décédé.

\- Liam semblait être un vrai héros.

Un doux sourire se dessina sur son visage mais ses yeux restèrent fixés sur son verre de vin. 

\- Oui, il l'était. Un homme meilleur que je ne pourrais jamais souhaiter être, j'ose dire.

Emma prit une gorgée de vin et s'appuya sur la table.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'aime un peu l'homme que tu es devenu.

Killian resta silencieux alors elle se pencha en avant et tendit la main pour passer ses doigts sur sa prothèse. Son corps se raidit avant qu'elle ne le prenne dans sa main et le regarde.

Quand ils entendirent les cloches sonner de l'église en bas de la rue, elle fut surprise qu'il soit déjà onze heures. Killian dut remarquer son changement parce qu'il marmonna sur la façon dont ils devraient revenir. Elle entendit un soupçon de déception dans sa voix car le même sentiment la traversa également.

Elle ne voulait pas que la nuit se termine… Elle voulait passer plus de temps avec Killian parce qu'il lui fait ressentir des choses qu'elle pensait ne jamais ressentir.

Emma tenta de lui proposer de l'aider à nettoyer mais il repoussa son geste et la fit descendre du toit et quand ses doigts traversèrent les siens, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Ils se turent pendant qu'ils descendaient les marches et retournèrent vers l’appartement. C’était un silence tranquille et sans gêne. Bientôt, ils furent à l’entrée de l'appartement.

\- Je vous inviterais bien à rentrer mais Mary-Margaret et David doivent être là. Et, je…

\- Je suppose que nous devrons simplement attendre la prochaine fois.

\- La prochaine fois ?

Elle posa la question dans un doux murmure. Elle était heureuse et soulagée qu’il ne remette pas en question sa réticence à le faire entrer. Il porta leurs mains jointes à ses lèvres et lui donna un tendre baiser au dos de ses doigts.

\- Veux-tu sortir avec moi à nouveau ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de hocher la tête. Il sourit, satisfait, avant de se rapprocher, lentement, d'elle.

Emma ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un léger gémissement pendant qu'ils s'embrassèrent. Ses mains remontèrent sur sa poitrine et elle dut s'abstenir de gémir à la sensation de ses muscles sous ses doigts. Elle ouvrit la bouche lorsque sa langue toucha sa lèvre inférieure. Elle sentit les bras de Killian passer autour de sa taille tandis que ses propres mains remontaient et parcouraient sa nuque et ses cheveux.

Le baiser alluma un feu en elle et elle ne voulut rien de plus que de finir leur nuit d'une manière plus agréable mais elle ne se sentait pas tous à fait prête. Elle se connaissait ! S’ils couchaient, ce soir, elle trouverait, le matin, une excuse pour qu'ils ne se revoient plus. C'était dans sa nature et elle ne le voulait pas. Pas avec Killian !

Elle le voulait dans sa vie ! Aussi, quand il s'éloigna avec une bouffée d'air sur ses lèvres, elle ne discuta pas. Elle se retourne simplement pour qu'il puisse retirer la veste de ses épaules avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

\- Bonne nuit, Killian.

\- Bonne nuit.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans son appartement et ferma la porte, elle ne put que se pencher en arrière et porter ses mains sur son visage. Elle était profondément heureuse.

+

Un froncement de sourcil s'approfondit sur le visage de Gold lorsque ce dernier repéra une feuille de papier sur le comptoir de sa boutique. Il serra les dents, furieux de cette intrusion, et s’empara de ce qui semblait être les pages d’un livre. Il parcourut la page, sa fureur croissait à mesure qu’il lisait son contenu. 

Cette page était-elle un mensonge ? Ou Belle était-elle vraiment encore en vie lorsque Regina avait lancé le sort noir ? Pire, l’était-elle encore aujourd’hui ? Regina la retenait-elle prisonnier dans quelques lieux sordides ? 

L’emprise de Gold autour du pommeau de sa canne se resserra alors qu’il lâchait la page froissée pour se détourner et sortir de sa boutique. Il avait une méchante reine à confronter.


	8. Chapter 8

Killian salua Mary-Margaret et son regard revint rapidement sur Emma. Il se demanda comment il avait pu détourner le regard de la jeune femme ne serait ce qu’une seconde. Elle était magnifique !

Killian avait toujours fui la fête des mines mais, cette fois, il ne voulait pas la manquer. A la minute où Emma avait accepté ce rendez-vous pour ce soir-là, Killian l’avait planifié avec soin.

La blonde portait une splendide robe rouge qui tombait au ras du sol. La dentelle des manches épousaient le haut du corps de la demoiselle et la jupe fluide se balançait à chaque mouvement de la jeune femme, hypnotique.

La posture d’Emma n’avait rien de la posture confiante qu’elle affichait d’ordinaire. Il était évident que la shérif était aussi nerveuse que lui à l’idée de ce rendez-vous. Il sourit doucement et lui tendit l’unique rose carmin. 

Une délicieuse rougeur naquit sur le visage de Emma et Killian sut qu’il n’avait pas fait d’erreurs en choisissant la rose unique plutôt qu’un bouquet.

Son regard revint sur Mary-Margaret qui regardait leur réunion avec un sourire ravie. Emma souffla d'irritation lorsqu’elle réalisa la même chose. Dès lors, elle se mit en mouvement et, en un rien de temps, elle avait glissé la rose dans un verre d’eau et avait entraîné Killian hors de la pièce. 

Ils se promenèrent jusqu’au lieu de réjouissance, main dans la main. Ils ne parlèrent d'aucune chose importante. 

Killian ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il s'est senti si normal. Même quand il était avec Milah, les choses étaient toujours si folles ; ils passaient rarement une nuit tranquille ensemble. Ils avaient, alors, soif d'aventures et étaient toujours à la recherche de la prochaine fête.

Mais les choses avec Emma étaient différentes. Il n'avait pas envie de tout cela. Il trouvait que passer du temps avec elle et Henry était plus que satisfaisant. Tout ce qui manquait à son bonheur, c’était son fils. Il suffirait que Colin revienne dans sa vie pour qu’il soit comblé.

Son bras gauche s’enroula autour de l’épaule d’Emma alors qu'ils cheminaient parmi les stands. Il leva sa tasse de bière et prit une gorgée quand il la sentit toucher son ventre et bouger sa tête vers l'un des jeux.

\- Est-ce que tu vois ça ?

Ses yeux fouillèrent la tente avant de se poser sur l'objet dont elle parlait et il laissa échapper un grognement.

\- Tu veux que je le gagne pour toi, Swan ?

Elle le regarda avec un sourcil levé avant de le tirer vers le match. Avec sa tasse en plastique entre ses dents, il fouilla dans sa poche pendant qu'elle le traînait vers la table. Il remit de l'argent à l'homme et posa sa boisson sur le rebord. Quand il prend le pistolet, il remua ses sourcils vers elle et elle rit.

\- Penses-tu pouvoir le faire ?

Il renifla et aligna le tir. Le pistolet était léger dans ses mains et ses yeux regardèrent attentivement chaque cible en mouvement. Son doigt appuya rapidement sur la détente et chaque coup (cinq au total) atteignit leurs cibles. Il lui fit un petit sourire satisfait pendant qu'elle applaudissait pour célébrer.

\- Nous avons un gagnant ! Choisis ton prix, Jones.

Malgré sa réticence, Killian montra ce qui avait attiré leur attention et quand l'homme le lui donna, il se tourna vers Emma. Elle prit la poupée en peluche et rit.

\- Mon propre capitaine Hook !

Il ricana et regarda la poupée de dessin animé en peluche dans sa main.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il est ton préféré, mon amour ?

Ses lèvres firent la moue et elle regarda la poupée alors qu'ils reprenaient leur cheminement.

\- Tu as quelque chose contre le capitaine Hook ?

Il lui prit la poupée, il la regarda avec dégoût avant de la retourner dans sa main.

\- Ce type ressemble à un crétin. Une moustache cirée et une permanente ? Je ne comprends toujours pas comment Henry en est venu à m'assimiler à ce personnage.

Un mélange entre un grognement et un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle reprenait la poupée. La main de Killian glissa autour de sa taille alors qu'il l'attirait plus près, repliant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il put sentir ses mains glisser autour de ses épaules. Elle l'arrêta dans son élan, mettant une main de chaque côté de son visage et il s'inquiéta de l'avoir bouleversée. 

Emma mit ses bras autour de son cou, l'attirant vers elle. Elle donnait l'impression d'essayer de chercher un moyen de s'ancrer à la terre et il ressentait la même chose. Emma passa sa main dans ses cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière.

\- Emma, je…

Sans avertissement (encore une fois !), Emma fit un bond en avant et, alors que ses lèvres se connectaient aux siennes, le monde se déplaça sur son axe. Killian perdit presque l'équilibre. Chaque fois qu’elle l’embrassait, il avait l’impression de trouver sa place. Jamais il n’avait connu cette justesse ! Il la saisit par le poignet et la rapprocha de lui, sans pouvoir résister. Elle lâcha un gloussement et se blottit plus près, contre sa poitrine.

+

Mary-Margaret se détacha de David et rouvrit doucement les yeux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, lui semblait-il, elle était vraiment heureuse. Elle se sentait si légère qu’elle avait l’impression de pouvoir s’envoler.

La soirée était parfaite ! David s’était présenté avec un bouquet de roses rouges et blanches peu de temps après le départ d’Emma et Killian. Ils n’étaient pas restés bien longtemps sur la grand'place pour la fête des mines. Ils avaient rapidement cherché de l’intimité avec une promenade dans les bois. La nuit était fraîche mais sans nuage, offrant une vue dégagée sur le ciel étoilé. Ils s’étaient éloignés des sentiers pour s’aventurer un peu dans les bois. Pas assez pour se perdre mais suffisamment pour avoir l’impression d’être dans un tout autre lieu. 

C’était tout simple parfait !

\- Mary-Margaret, regardes ça.

La jeune femme suivit le regard de son compagnon et son regard se posa sur les fleurs roses qui tapissaient la clairière. C’était incroyable ! Il était difficile de croire que cette clairière était connue de personnes. Il est évident que l’on aurait parlé de ces fleurs vraiment atypiques si d’autres personnes les avaient trouvées.

\- Elles sont magnifiques ! Est-ce que tu les reconnais ?

David sourit, se pencha et en cueillit une pour la tendre à Mary-Margaret. La jeune femme s’en empara en prenant soin de d’effleurer les doigts de David. C’est à ce moment précis qu’une étrange poudre, pas tout à fait du pollen, s’envola et les enveloppa.

Blanche haleta alors que ses souvenirs affluaient. Des fleurs de fées ! Ils avaient trouvé les seules fleurs capables de les réveiller. Elle sentit, distraitement, David resserrer son emprise autour de son bras. Elle sentit, aussitôt, un mélange de joie pure et de tristesse l’envahir. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps alors que la réalité la heurtait de plein fouet.

\- Blanche. Murmura David d’une voix rauque.

Blanche-Neige ouvrit les yeux. Elle n’avait pas réalisé qu’elle les avait refermés. Elle glissa, immédiatement, sa main contre la joue de son mari. Elle avait été si près de le perdre. Si la malédiction les avait atteints quelques minutes plus tard, David serait certainement mort… Elle aurait aussi pu le perdre pour Katryn.

\- Blanche. Répéta David avant de l’embrasser.

Elle ressentit la différence de ce baiser. David l’embrassait avec toutes les années qui se trouvaient derrière eux. Il l’embrassait avec désespoir, avec un empressement né de décennies de séparation.

Finalement, ils se détachèrent, un peu, l’un de l’autre. Blanche posa le front contre celui de sa femme et murmura :

\- Tu m’as trouvée.

David laissa échapper un rire étranglé par un sanglot et répondit :

\- Je crois que tu m’as trouvé en premier.

Ils retombèrent dans le silence. Ils profitaient, en partie, de leur retrouvaille mais il y avait une autre raison au maintien de ce silence. Ils n’étaient pas prêts à faire face à la réalité. Pourtant, Blanche se résigna à prendre la parole.

\- David… Emma, elle est…

\- Magnifique.

\- Si méfiante.

David soupira et rapprocha Blanche de lui. Il comprenait la détresse de Blanche. Il avait encore l’impression de sentir le poids de son bébé dans ses bras. Il lui semblait que la veille encore, il combattait avec Emma dans le creux de son bras… Pourtant, Emma était bien là, adulte. En relation avec un homme ! Elle avait même un enfant ! David était grand-père !

\- David…

\- Rentrons. Nous pourrons discuter chez toi.

+

David avait quitté Blanche avec réticence. Après toutes ces années et avec la voie que David avait failli prendre avec Kat… Abigail, ils avaient voulu rester ensembles pour rattraper le temps perdu et pour parler d’Emma. Blanche avait pleuré une bonne partie de l’heure. Leur… réveil était perturbant, c’était certain. Malgré toutes les années qui avaient passé, la naissance d’Emma et leur séparation forcée étaient fraîches dans leurs esprits. Trop fraîches ! Ils n’avaient voulu qu’une chose à leur réveil : rejoindre Emma et la serrer contre eux… et établir une relation avec Henry en tant que grand-parents.

Malheureusement, c’était un mouvement qu’ils ne pouvaient pas se risquer à faire. La malédiction, bien qu’elle soit affaiblie, était toujours là. De plus, Emma n’était pas prête à croire à la possibilité de la magie. Blanche et lui devraient songer à la manière dont ils pourraient la conduire à croire. Le tout, sans éveiller les soupçons de Regina et sans braquer Emma. Ils ne pouvaient pas risquer le bien-être de leur petit-fils.

Grand-père ! David avait eu du mal à intégrer l’idée. Il s’était à peine adapté à l’idée d’être père lorsque la malédiction les avait frappés.

David serra les poings lorsque ses pensées s’attardèrent sur la malédiction et sur Henry. Il était si seul dans sa conviction que la malédiction était réelle et la façon dont Regina agissait n’avait fait que renforcer cette solitude. David regrettait d'avoir pensé que Henry n’était pas normal… ou, du moins, qu’il avait besoin d’aide. A vrai dire, maintenant qu’il y songeait seul Killian semblait penser qu’il n’y avait rien d’alarmant dans la croyance du garçon. Killian, selon Blanche, avait été le seul véritable soutien de Henry.

Killian était une autre source d’inquiétude pour David. Le barman était rapidement devenu le meilleur ami de David et ce dernier lui devrait toujours pour son soutien et ses conseils pour Mary-Margaret. Cependant, la vraie identité de Killian restait un mystère. Qui savait qui il avait été dans la forêt enchantée ? David n’aimait pas cette inconnue. Surtout maintenant que Killian développait des sentiments pour Emma !

Il était si perdu dans ses pensées et ses tracas qu’il entra distraitement dans l’appartement. Il s’en mordit immédiatement les doigts lorsqu’il surprit Emma et Killian sur le canapé. Le couple se sépara vivement à son entrée mais David eût, tout de même, le temps d’en voir plus qu’il ne le voulait. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il les surprenait en position compromettante. Seulement, cette fois, David savait qu’Emma était sa fille.

Il continua de fixer Killian alors qu’il embrassait Emma qui prenait congé (beaucoup trop intimement !). Au bout de trois longues minutes, Emma se détacha de Killian et partit. Killian se retourna avec un sourire rêveur et satisfait qui perdit de son entrain en croisant le regard échauffé de David.

\- Dave ? Tout va bien ?

David tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il avait, soudain, conscience de l’absence de son épée à sa taille et ressentait des émotions mitigées à ce sujet. Il prit une profonde inspiration aussi discrètement que possible, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Très bien, juste un peu fatigué. Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?

Killian hocha la tête et le regardant toujours curieusement avant de commencer à ranger la pièce. Killian avait préparé avec soin cette soirée. David ne doutait pas qu’Emma avait passé une belle soirée romantique. A son grand regret...

\- Killian… Est-ce que Emma t’a dit quelque chose sur le père de Henry ?

\- David, je ne vais pas trahir la confiance d’Emma.

David respectait cela, il en était heureux même. De toute façon, il en avait appris assez avec l’éclat de colère intense dans les yeux de son ami à la mention du père de Henry. 

Il sursauta presque lorsqu’il réalisa qu’il faisait encore référence à Killian en tant que son ami. Bien que cela ne soit pas si surprenant. Killian avait mérité ce titre. En particulier parce que Killian l’avait empêché de faire d'énormes erreurs lorsqu’il n’était que David Nolan.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma observait l’océan, perdue dans ses pensées. Il s’était passé tellement de choses ces derniers mois ! Elle n’avait pas eu beaucoup de temps à elle… Elle n’avait pas eu le temps de penser. Elle avait, donc, décidé de prendre quelques heures pour elle et avait conduit jusqu’à un endroit relativement isolé, où la forêt de Storybrook semblait vouloir rejoindre l’océan. Il n’y avait, après tout, qu’une mince bande de sables entre les deux.

Emma avait les yeux rivés sur cette mince bande de sables lorsqu'elle repéra la petite silhouette. Elle était assez proche pour dire que c’était un enfant. Or, il était déjà tard. Qu’est-ce qu’un enfant ferait si tard ici.

Il fut un temps, Emma aurait peut-être ignoré le tout, décidant que cela ne la regardait pas. Cependant, depuis, Henry était entré dans sa vie et lui avait fait voir les choses autrement. Avec un soupir, Emma sortit de la voiture et s’avança discrètement. Le petit garçon s’était arrêté près d’un arbre solitaire qui avait réussi à pousser, en partie, sur le sable.

Si elle ne l’avait pas vu sortir de la forêt, Emma aurait, sans doute, manqué le petit garçon qui se cachait derrière cet arbre. Elle remarqua à quel point il s'accrochait de manière protectrice à du pain emballé à la hâte dans des serviettes contre sa poitrine. Un pain volé, très certainement, d’après son attitude. Le gamin ne l’avait pas encore vu sinon il aurait filé. Emma le savait par expérience. Elle avait agi de la même manière, enfant. Elle le regarda alors qu'il marchait et lorsqu’ils furent assez proches pour qu’elle le détaille, elle ne s’en priva pas. 

Elle remarqua, immédiatement, le haut de ses cheveux noirs alors qu'elle se déplaçait sur le côté, même si elle fut bientôt attirée par ses yeux bleus abattus. Avec un coup au cœur, elle reconnut Colin Jones. Le petit garçon était plus sale et clairement en moins bonne santé mais c’était lui, sans aucun doute.

Elle dût faire un bruit qui signala sa position parce que le gamin tourna, brusquement, la tête vers elle et elle fut confronté aux mêmes yeux que son père. Elle n’eut, toutefois, pas l’occasion de réagir. Comme elle le craignait, à la minute où il la repéra, il partit en courant pour s’enfoncer dans les bois.

Emma n’hésita pas l’ombre d’une seconde pour bondir à sa poursuite. A plus d’une occasion, elle craignit qu’il ne la sème. Ce petit bougre était rapide et intelligent ! Il servait, très bien, des obstacles de la forêt et de sa petite taille. Cependant, Emma avait passé toute sa vie à fuir ou à poursuivre les gens ; elle n’eût pas beaucoup de mal à rester sur les talons de Colin.

Elle arriva, donc, juste après lui dans une clairière et une carcasse de voiture prenait la rouille. Emma sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu’elle comprit que c’était le refuge de Colin. Une supposition qui fut confirmée lorsqu’elle le vit regarder par l’une des fenêtres sales.

Elle s’avança, lentement, pour éviter de trop l’effrayer et ouvrit une portière arrière. Colin n’avait pas chômé. Le dossier de la banquette arrière avait été abaissé pour agrandir l’espace. Colin avait volé une quantité de draps et même une couette pour se construire un nid qu’Emma espérait assez chaud pour ne pas trop souffrir du froid. Une caisse avec un peu de nourriture traînait contre les dossiers des sièges avant. Emma repéra un cahier et des feutres, révélant que le petit dessinait durant ses longues heures de solitude. Ce n’était pas le meilleur des abris, surtout pas pour un garçon de l’âge de Colin mais, au moins, il n’avait pas été à la rue.

Maintenant qu’elle le voyait mieux, il ne faisait aucun doute qu’il s’agissait bien de Colin parce que quand elle baissa les yeux et que ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, c’était comme si elle regardait dans ceux de Killian. Ses cheveux avaient des reflets auburns que Killian ne possédait pas mais c’était les yeux de son petit-ami. Et ses oreilles… Seigneur, elle avait même aperçu, au cours de la poursuite, ce sourire arrogant qu’elle voyait en de rares occasions sur les lèvres de Killian.

Colin commençait à hyperventiler mais, quand Emma essaya de le toucher, il se recula et ne respira que plus fort. Colin serait un objet contre sa poitrine, sans doute un objet de réconfort. Emma n’y prêta pas beaucoup d’attention. Elle s’inquiétait trop pour cette respiration… Et elle le trouvait bien trop maigre.

Emma resta sur place mais aida, de son mieux, le petit garçon à reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration.

\- Respires, Colin. Prends des respirations profondes, d'accord ? Un… deux… dedans… dehors… inspirez… expirez.

Colin suivit ce que lui disait Emma, tenant ce qui ressemblait à une boussole plus près de sa poitrine et plus fermement. Il fallut quelques longues minutes mais Colin se calma enfin.

\- Colin, je ne te veux pas de mal. Je veux te ramener chez toi, auprès de ton papa.

Emma sortit la photo de son père et lui et la lui tendit. Le petit garçon s’en empara d’une main tremblante et la contempla un long moment avant de lever des yeux remplis d’espoir vers elle. Emma ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. 

\- Viens ici ! Murmura-t-elle.

Elle se pencha en avant pour saisir doucement son épaule, le tirant vers l'avant avec facilité. Colin entra facilement dans son étreinte. Il la serra, même, dans ses bras mais ce ne fût que lorsqu'elle commença à lui frotter le dos qu'il se mit à pleurer.

+

Emma arrêta la voiture juste devant l’appartement de Killian et contourna la voiture. Killian ne tarda pas à venir à sa rencontre, un sourire surpris mais heureux aux lèvres. C’est à cet instant précis que Emma ouvrit la portière passager sans un mot, révélant son compagnon de route. Le sourire de Killian se figea sous le choc et il pâlit lorsqu’il identifia le petit être qui sortait de la voiture avec précipitation.

\- Papa ! S’exclama Colin d’une voix étranglée.

Le petit garçon trébucha dans sa précipitation mais il n’eût à faire que quelques pas avant que son père ne le rencontre en chemin. Killian tomba à genoux devant son enfant et ouvrit les bras à temps pour l’accueillir.

Les bras de Liam s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, son front se posa sur celui de Killian. En regardant dans les yeux de son fils, Killian sentit son monde se redresser. Fermant les yeux, Killian se permit un moment pour simplement profiter de la sensation de son fils dans ses bras.

Killian ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent, là, mais il ne voulait pas arrêter ce moment. Colin était dans ses bras, Swan à ses côtés. Il sentait le garçon trembler dans ses bras et son instinct réagit dans la seconde le poussant à resserrer son étreinte. Il y avait tant de choses à faire et à discuter… Mais, pour le moment, il ne voulait que serrer Colin dans ses bras et oublier le monde autour d’eux.

+

Elle s’effondra, pratiquement, à l'intérieur du grenier une fois qu'elle eût déverrouillé la porte, son élan la portant de plusieurs pas dans l'appartement sombre. Elle était épuisée. Emma alluma les lumières. 

\- Mary-Margaret?

Il y eut une rafale de chuchotements derrière le rideau qui séparait le lit de Mary-Margaret de la partie principale de la pièce pendant qu'Emma faisait les cent pas, nerveuse, une main passant dans ses cheveux.

\- Emma ? 

Mary-Margaret était encore à moitié endormie, nouant sa robe de chambre alors qu'elle plissait les yeux sous la lumière vive. 

\- Emma, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

La blonde ne pouvait pas parler au début et fit un vague geste alors qu'elle continuait à marcher.

\- Chérie, assieds-toi. Laisse-moi te faire du thé.

\- Je ne peux pas m'asseoir, j'ai besoin de bouger.

David émergea, alors, vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama et enfilant un t-shirt sur sa tête. Emma se demanda quand il avait commencé à garder des pyjamas ici. 

\- Je vous ai interrompus les gars. Je suis désolé, mon Dieu.

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait. C'est bon. Dis-moi juste ce qui ne va pas. 

Alors qu’elle parlait, Mary-Margaret s’activait en mettant de l'eau dans la bouilloire.

\- Quelque chose s'est passé avec Killian ?

\- Oui… Rien de mal… J’ai retrouvé son fils. Je viens de les ramener de l’hôpital.

Le couple se figea de surprise puis des sourires éclatants apparurent sur leur visage.

\- Mon dieu, Emma. C’est merveilleux ! s'exclama Mary-Margaret.

\- Est-ce que Colin va bien ? Et Killian ?

\- Ils vont bien. Colin a besoin de prendre du poids mais, de façon surprenante, il est en bonne santé. Je ne crois pas que Killian va le laisser hors de vue avant un moment.

\- Cela n'a rien de surprenant.

La voix de Mary-Margaret n’était qu'un murmure et le regard qu’elle posait sur Emma était étrange. Mais, à vrai dire, beaucoup de ses regards étaient étranges depuis quelque temps. David posa une main sur l’épaule de sa compagne et sourit avec douceur.

\- C’est merveilleux ce que tu as fait pour Killian.

Emma haussa les épaules mais sourit, de nouveau, en repensant au retrouvaille dont elle avait été témoin.

+

Se blottissant aux côtés de David, Blanche soupira satisfaite, malgré le froid. L'eau dans le port était calme, la lune reflétant sa surface alors qu'ils se tenaient à la balustrade.

David avait pris congé après qu’Emma soit allée se coucher. Mary-Margaret avait décidé de l’accompagner, prétextant vouloir faire une dernière promenade avant d’aller dormir. En réalité, c’était surtout parce qu’elle ne voulait pas quitter David. Elle avait dû mal à rester près d’Emma sans la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tu devrais rentrer, Blanche. Lui souffla-t-il doucement.

Elle fredonna en réponse, posant sa tête sur son épaule. 

\- Pas encore.

Elle releva la tête et tendit la main pour l'embrasser, ses talons lui donnant la hauteur supplémentaire dont elle avait besoin. Alors que leurs lèvres se rencontraient, il l'attira plus près. Ses mains se posèrent sur sa poitrine, approfondissant le baiser.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle sourit quand il inclina la tête, la posant sur la sienne alors qu'elle enroulait un bras autour de sa taille.

\- La malédiction sera bientôt brisée, j’en suis certain. Emma gagne. Lentement mais sûrement… Penses à tout ce qu’elle a déjà accompli.

\- Oui… Ce pauvre garçon. David, penses-y. Colin a été seul pendant vingt-huit ans.

\- Je sais. Mais il ira bien, à présent.

David savait que Blanche faisait le lien avec Emma. Il soupira en resserant son emprise autour de sa femme.

\- Blanche, quand la malédiction sera brisée… Il faudra être très patient avec elle. Si tu te forces sur Emma, elle va se fermer. Tu le sais.

\- Mais Charmant… Ça fait vingt-huit ans ! Je veux serrer ma fille dans les bras, lui parler.

\- Tu le pourras… Je te dis simplement qu’il faudra y aller doucement. Surtout les premiers jours.

Blanche soupira et se détacha de David pour lui faire face. Elle inclina doucement la tête sur le côté et sourit un peu.

\- Et comment prends-tu le fait que ton meilleur ami sorte avec ta fille ?

David lança un regard noir à sa femme pour soulever le sujet épineux. Il ne niait pas que c’était dérangeant… Surtout que le couple, ignorant qui étaient David et Blanche pour Emma, ne limitait pas beaucoup leurs démonstrations. Heureusement, Killian était discret par nature et ne cherchait pas à divulguer de détails délicats. 

Il y avait aussi l’identité supposée de Killian… Un pirate, pas moins ! L’un des plus redoutables. David ne pouvait qu’espérer que le dit pirate ne reculerait pas en récupérant ses souvenirs pour le bien d’Emma. Et qu’il se rangerait du bon côté. Si Killian restait auprès d’Emma lorsque la malédiction se lèverait, David ferait volontiers l’impasse sur son passé. C’était s’il continuait à faire le bonheur d’Emma, bien entendu.

Il connaissait l’homme qu’était Killian Jones… S’il était Crochet et qu’il restait un peu de Killian Jones dans son identité de la forêt enchantée, David serait tranquille… parce que Killian Jones était un homme fidèle et dévoué, profondément amoureux d’Emma.

David dit tout cela à Blanche, mettant de côté sa présumée identité de pirate. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il voulait simplement laisser au vrai Killian Jones toutes ses chances.

\- Il reste un peu de notre vrai nous dans notre identité maudite. Killian est un homme bien, je suis sûr qu’il l’était aussi dans la forêt enchantée.

-Hum… la forêt enchantée me manque. J’ai tellement hâte de rentrer.

David ne répondit pas. En ce qui le concernait, il était partagé. C’était vrai que la forêt enchantée lui manquait, il y avait tous ses souvenirs, bon ou mauvais. Mais ce n’était pas le monde d’Emma. Il n’était pas certain que sa fille y soit heureuse s’ils parvenaient à y retourner… Il y avait aussi le fait qu’il avait pris goût au confort moderne de ce monde sans magie. 

Il était assez certain que beaucoup d’habitants de Storybrook ne seraient pas joyeux de retrouver les dures conditions de la forêt enchantée. Surtout ceux qui, comme Blanche et lui, n’avaient pas de vie privilégiée. David avait plus de familiarité avec la dure vie de berger que celle de prince. Il se souvenait que trop de toutes les difficultés et des sacrifices qui peuplaient la vie des simples paysans. Ici, malgré la malédiction, la vie de beaucoup de ces paysans s'était améliorée. Ils avaient des revenus stables et un bon toit au-dessus de la tête. Et il y avait la question des maladies… 

David se souvenait que Killian lui avait parlé de l'asthme de son fils. Le barman craignait que le garçon ne reçoive pas les soins nécessaires… Un garçon avec de l’asthme ne survivait généralement pas longtemps dans la forêt enchantée. Si Colin était le vrai fils de Killian, ce dernier n’aimerait pas retourner dans la forêt enchantée. 

David ne pouvait qu’espérer que les choses se passeraient mieux lorsque Emma briserait la malédiction.

+

Regina tremblait mais elle ne savait pas, elle-même, si c’était de rage ou de peur. Une autre fin heureuse venait de se réaliser. Encore une fois du fait d’Emma Swan. 

Regina avait été trop occupée à se méfier de Rumple pour s’occuper de cette femme. Depuis qu’il avait découvert que Belle avait été vivante et retenue captive par Regina, ce maudit ténébreux n’avait cessé de la guetter tel un rapace. Il n’agissait pas, pourtant. Or, cette attente mettait Regina sur les nerfs. Rumplestiltskin, qu’il soit maudit ou non, n’était pas un homme qui appréciait qu’on le défie ou qu’on lui porte attente. Il avait bien fait savoir que l’emprisonnement de sa tendre l’avait mis en rage. Il savait que Regina détenait toujours sa Belle… Mais il ignorait où. Apparemment, il était décidé à attendre le bon moment. Quoi exactement, Regina l’ignorait mais cela lui importait peu, pour le moment.

Son plan pour amener l’attention du sorcier maléfique sur le pirate n’avait jamais abouti. Rumple nourrissait encore une rage destructrice envers Crochet mais, pour une raison ou une autre, il n’agissait pas contre ce dernier.

Découvrir que le pirate avait retrouvé son marmot grâce à Swan avait une dure piqûre de rappel. Sa malédiction s’affaiblissait de plus en plus ! Blanche-Neige avait retrouvé son prince ! Regina devait réagir avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Elle avait travaillé trop dur et trop sacrifié pour tout perdre maintenant. Elle ne permettrait pas qu’on lui prenne son bonheur, son fils.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et décrocha son téléphone. Il était temps de faire sortir son lapin du chapeau.


	10. Chapter 10

Henry trépignait sur place, impatient de passer sa soirée pyjama avec Colin. Henry n’avait jamais eu d’amis mais il s’était facilement lié avec le fils de Killian. Il s’était auto-proclamé protecteur de Colin.

Emma le cachait mieux mais elle attendait aussi impatiemment sa soirée avec Killian. Elle était reconnaissante à David et Mary-Margaret de s’occuper des gamins pour la soirée. Elle ne savait, d’ailleurs, toujours pas comment Henry avait réussi à convaincre Regina de passer la nuit ici. Elle n’avait pas, non plus, beaucoup insisté sur le sujet.

Un coup à la porte fit réagir toutes les personnes dans l’appartement. Henry bondit du canapé, impatient de commencer sa soirée. Quant à David et Mary-Margaret, assis à l’îlot, se tournèrent, avec empressement, vers Emma comme des parents le jour de la première sortie de leur fille. Emma secoua la tête et, ses mains effleurant sa robe noire, elle s'avança pour ouvrir la porte.

Killian ne portait rien de trop habillé : un jean et une chemise grise moulante à manches longues qui s'étendait sur ses biceps. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un désordre élaboré.

\- Bonsoir Killian ? Coucou, Colin.

Colin lui fit un signe de sa main libre, il agrippait toujours sa boussole dans l’autre. Le pauvre gamin était toujours aussi craintif et calme. Il agrippait la main de son père avec une force évidente.

Pourtant, il regardait avidement Henry et les jeux que ce dernier avait empilé sur la table. Henry comprit le dilemme de Colin et s’avança un peu.

\- Viens, Colin. On peut dessiner pour commencer.

Emma se sentit fière de Henry lorsqu’elle le vit entraîner doucement vers la table basse. Colin leva les yeux, une dernière fois, vers Killian cherchant du soutien ou du réconfort.

\- Vas-y, Colin. Tu es en sécurité, ici. David et Mary-Margaret sont des gens bien et Henry sera un très bon ami.

Emma vit Mary-Margaret fondre. Colin se mordilla la lèvre avant de hocher la tête et de se laisser entraîner par Henry. Il s’installa, toujours aussi calme, et déposa sa boussole sur la table. D’après ce que Emma avait pu constater, il ne la quittait toujours pas mais ce devait être une amélioration qu’il s’en détache un peu.

Colin tendit la main avec hésitation vers un crayon et commença à colorier avec beaucoup trop de soin pour un enfant de son âge.

Emma se tourna vers Killian qui semblait, soudain, encore plus hésitant que son fils. C’était la première fois, depuis des semaines, qu’il allait s’éloigner de Colin. Elle comprenait ses hésitations après ce que Colin et lui avaient vécu et les conséquences que cela avait sur le gamin. Il avait fallu plusieurs séances avec le docteur Hopper pour que Killian accepte qu’il serait mieux pour Colin, à terme, de lui laisser un peu d’espace.

\- Killian, il est en sécurité et au chaud, avec des personnes en qui tu as confiance. Nous serons à moins de dix minutes d’ici en cas de besoin. Vous avez, tous les deux, besoin de ça.

\- Je… oui, allons-y.

Killian se détacha son regard de Colin pour la regarder et son sourire se fit un peu canaille.

\- Je t’ai préparé une soirée romantique à souhait.

Sa déclaration, agrémentée d’un mouvement de sourcils, était pleine de sous-entendus qui ne passa inaperçu de personnes. Mary-Margaret se détourna d’un mouvement vif avec une étrange expression et David rougit avec violence, les yeux flamboyant. Étrange... Cependant, Killian se désintéressa de leur réaction pour rapprocher Emma de son corps. Encore une fois, c’est elle qui prend les devant. Avant même qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'elle faisait, Emma attrapa les revers de sa veste et claqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il fallut environ une demi-seconde à Killian pour comprendre avant que sa main droite ne soit dans ses cheveux et que sa prothèse soit sur sa taille. Le baiser commença innocemment mais devint, rapidement, passionné. La prise d'Emma sur la veste de Killian se resserra et elle le tira encore plus près.

Il haleta dans sa bouche et sa main poussa davantage son visage vers le sien. Il laissa échapper un gémissement alors que sa langue touchait ses lèvres avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait.

Killian embrassait si bien ! A chaque fois, c’était comme si un ouragan l’emportait. C’était étonnant étant donné sa retenue habituelle. Emma ne s’était pas attendue à ce qu’il soit si passionné. Il dévorait tout son être et elle se sentit complètement étourdie. Ses lèvres étaient douces mais exigeantes et sa langue lui faisait des choses magiques à l'intérieur.

\- On pourrait passer directement au dessert. Murmura Killian, les lèvres toujours contre les siennes.

Sa déclaration d’une audace inhabituelle plus à Emma qui sourit à travers le baiser. Il y eut alors un fort raclement de gorge de David. Ahurie, Emma se tourna vers l’homme à tant pour voir Mary-Margaret lui donner un coup de coude.

\- Vraiment, compagnon ?

David se détourna en grommelant. Emma décida, dès lors, qu’il était temps de partir. Ils saluèrent les enfants et prirent rapidement la route pour l’appartement de Killian. 

+

Killian avait préparé un repas qu’il lui suffisait de réchauffer. Elle le savait… Il le lui avait dit lorsqu’ils avaient planifié cette soirée. Toutefois, elle n’avait pas la tête à la nourriture. Surtout pas après le baiser qu’ils avaient échangé.

Ce ne fut, donc, pas une surprise qu’ils recommencent, tout de suite, à s’embrasser aussitôt arriver à l’appartement. Le repas oublié, ils se promenèrent avec maladresse vers la chambre de Killian alors qu'ils continuaient à s'embrasser. Emma travailla à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Elle s'arrêta à la porte de la chambre pour enlever ses bottes, les lançant dans la direction générale de la porte d'entrée, avant de le rejoindre près du lit, soigneusement fait. Killian la tira plus près, sa main parcourant son dos et sur la courbe de son cul. 

Emma fit un pas en arrière, passant son pull au-dessus de sa tête. Puis ils retirèrent, tous les deux, leur jean, s'asseyant l'un à côté de l'autre pour terminer le travail. Remarquant qu'il avait enlevé ses sous-vêtements en même temps, Emma tendit la main derrière son dos pour détacher son soutien-gorge avant de retirer ses propres sous-vêtements et... Wow ! Elle ne s'attendait pas à être nue si tôt mais la voilà, ici, complètement nue dans la chambre éclairée par une lampe de Killian.

Il l'embrassa alors qu'elle tendait la main et tâtonna avec la literie. Il la pressa contre les oreillers et Emma se laissa presser, appréciant la chute et le poids de son corps sur elle. 

Sa chemise était ouverte mais toujours en place. Emma se demanda s'il n'était pas à l'aise avec sa prothèse et ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Elle espérait qu'il deviendrait plus confiant avec le temps. 

A cette pensée, ça la frappa, comme un coup de tonnerre ; elle n'était pas juste sur le point d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec quelqu'un... Cette chute dans son lit serait la première d'une longue série. Elle pensait que ce n'était pas une chose ponctuelle. Elle cligna des yeux, étonnée.

\- Tu vas bien, mon amour ?

Emma tendit la main et caressa son visage, appréciant de gratter ses ongles à travers le chaume sur sa joue. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et de passer sa main dans son dos et sous sa chemise. Elle le tira vers le bas, ouvrant ses cuisses. Elle haleta à la pression intime de sa bite entre ses jambes. 

A partir de ce moment, ils furent, tous les deux, perdus. Leurs bouches se rejoignirent et leurs hanches roulèrent l'une contre l'autre. Ce ne fut plus que des gémissements haletants et un désir haletant. Elle était déjà si mouillée ! Elle pouvait le sentir dans la traînée glissante de lui contre elle, elle savait qu'elle devrait lui demander de prendre un préservatif parce qu'elle était si prête pour cela ! Prête pour qu'il pousse à l'intérieur et la baise et la fasse jouir.

Il ralentit, cependant, les choses. Il se déplaça sur le côté et passa sa main sur sa poitrine, prenant sa poitrine en coupe et passant son pouce sur le mamelon. Emma haleta, saisissant les côtés de son visage et l'embrassant à nouveau, se cambrant contre sa main. Il fit glisser sa main vers le bas, frottant sa paume calleuse sur son abdomen, et elle ne put que rouler ses hanches. Il devait prendre l'allusion et la toucher là où elle était désespérée d'être touchée.

Quand ses doigts glissèrent, enfin, entre ses jambes, Emma mordit sa lèvre inférieure, sa main se resserrant dans ses cheveux. Elle se sentait comme si son corps attendait cela depuis le moment où ils s’étaient rencontrés. Ils gémirent ensemble alors qu'il glissait un doigt en elle. Il alternait entre des poussées douces et des touches plus concentrées sur son clitoris, alors qu'elle soulevait ses hanches et haletait dans sa bouche.

\- Préservatif ? Murmura-t-elle, s’accrochant à la raison.

Il se retourna, ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et sortit un paquet. Emma profita du fait qu'il était sur le dos, assis pour se déplacer à califourchon sur lui. Elle prit le préservatif de sa main. Elle lui sourit en déchirant le paquet avec ses dents. Il rencontra son regard avec un étonnement rempli de désir, comme s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment croire que cela se produisait. Emma enroula le préservatif. Puis elle s’aligna et il la remplit, l'étirant délicieusement alors qu'elle se penchait en avant et commençait un rythme lent.

Il leur fallut quelques coups pour trouver un rythme ensemble mais ils s'ajustèrent l'un à l'autre et elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir à quel point c'était bon. 

Elle pouvait le sentir chasser son plaisir et ressentir la sensation d'un orgasme approchant. Elle entendit faiblement Killian crier juste avant que son propre orgasme ne l’atteigne.

Emma prit quelques secondes pour se reposer contre sa poitrine. Killian se leva pour se nettoyer pendant qu'elle s'effondrait sur le dos, sa poitrine toujours haletante.

Il revint rapidement au lit et la prit, avec facilité, dans ses bras. Emma soupira en posant la tête sur sa poitrine.

\- Quoi ? 

\- Rien, je suis… Je suis simplement heureuse.

Il tendit la main pour prendre la sienne.

\- Moi aussi.

Ils s'installèrent l'un contre l'autre sous les draps, les jambes enchevêtrées. Il y avait une douce intimité entre eux qui remplissaient son cœur, lui apportant presque les larmes aux yeux avec à quel point c'était parfait. Se tenant l'un contre l'autre, ils s'endormirent tous les deux. Dans deux heures, ils devraient retourner au loft mais, pour l’instant, ils profiteraient de ce moment.

+

David et Blanche revenaient d’une promenade, après le retour d’Emma, lorsque tout bascula sans préavis. Aucun d’eux n’étaient sur leur garde. Ville maudite ou non, pour le moment, Storybrook était une ville tranquille. David et Blanche ne s’attendaient certainement pas à une attaque directe. Surtout devant l’immeuble tranquille de Blanche ! Ce fût, pourtant, ce qui arriva. L’assaillant attaqua David en premier, l'assommant brièvement. L’homme ne devait pas être familier dans les actes criminels ou dans ce genre d’attaque parce que David reprit rapidement connaissance. Il n’avait, peut-être, pas frappé David assez fort pour le mettre en état de nuire mais ce fut suffisant pour lui permettre de charger une Blanche inconsciente dans une voiture et de filer.

David serra les poings alors qu’il fixait la voiture disparaître. C’était aussi une chance que Blanche soit réveillée. Dieu, si elle avait été enlevée en tant que Mary-Margaret, elle aurait été terrifiée ! En tant que Blanche-Neige, toutefois, David savait qu’elle pouvait se défendre seule. Il jura, sachant qu’il ne pourrait rien faire par lui-même. Heureusement, il avait eu un assez bon aperçu du visage du kidnappeur. Il courut à l’étage et frappa durement à la porte de l’appartement. A la seconde où Emma ouvrit la porte, il annonça la triste nouvelle.

\- Emma, Mary-Margaret vient d’être enlevée.


End file.
